Control
by Nightmareish Rain
Summary: Updated Summary Itachi is at a fork in the road, Dei at one end, Master at the other. His emotions clashing in his heart, forcing him to choose something - someone. The journey will be painful, thats for sure. Sexual S&M/petkeeping. graphic lemons KxI IxD
1. No More

**Notice: This chapter was edited by bleepbloopbanana because I was like...this sucks; why should I make a story suffer from the begining when I know it can be better!? ENJOY!**

**A/N:** Im starting this story, for god knows why…..lol

**Summary:** Kisame is sick and tired of Itachi's attitude, and he cant stand how gorgeous his partner is or his stubborn, superiority complex. After 6 months of putting up with him, he plans to fix it. S&M/pet keeping, becomes sexual S&M/pet keeping. I suggest mature readers only please.

Note: Itachi is 13 and 8 months and Kisame is 19.

Warning: Slight OOC, but this is a fanfics; of course it is OOC.

**Control**

**Chapter 1: No More**

-Akatsuki Headquarters-

"Kisame, get me the steel shiner." The blue-skinned man looked up from his spot on the floor, where he was 'preening' his Samehade. Itachi was on his bed sharpening and cleaning his kunai/shuriken. The object the brunet wanted happened to be on the desk three feet away from him.

"Get it yourself, you're closer." Kisame grumbled, pulling what seemed to be a chunk of dead skin from the scales of his sword. He studied it momentarily and looked up to see the deadly glare of a certain Uchiha. "What?"

"I asked you to get it." Itachi focused his Sharigan red eyes on him. Kisame clutched the preening tool in his hand. "So get it." Kisame stood slowly and Itachi smirked momentarily before continuing to sharpen him kunai.

"I don't take orders from you, Itachi." The red eyes turned back on him, and his yellow ones glared back.

"Excuse me?" Itachi slid off the bed and stood.

"I've exhausted my patience for your lack of respect and annoying superiority complex. You can kill an entire clan, so the hell what? Nobody gives a damn anymore. Get over yourself." Itachi glared darkly and struck out at Kisame. Kisame hissed and put a hand to his cheek. He felt the warm blood sleeping through the shallow wound, and hissed in irritation as he realized he'd moved in time to avoid decapitation.

"I'll do as I please, Kisame." Itachi smirked lightly.

'That little…I'm gonna have to break him.'

In a moment, Itachi was shocked to find himself pinned to the floor by his wrists and Kisame pinning his legs down with his own. He hid his emotions as Kisame was scowling at him merely inches away from his face.

"Listen here you little bastard! I'm not going to take anymore of your bullshit. You have no power over anyone here, especially me. You are going to obey me from now on, and see how you like being commanded like a dog!" Kisame's teeth nearly chipped as he gritted them together.

Itachi felt a spark of fear as his wrists were squeezed harder and harder, nearly to the breaking point. He knew Kisame was ten times stronger than him physically and he had no chance unless… He cursed at himself mentally as he realized he couldn't keep using the Sharingan as recklessly as he had been.

"Get out of my face." Itachi bit his lip to hold back a gasp of pain as his left wrist was snapped in half by Kisame's brute force.

"I'm sick of it! Knock it off or I'll break the other one!" Kisame squeezed harder on the other one causing the bones to creak. Itachi noticed the blood from the blue-skinned man's wound was dripping onto his face now, and suddenly felt terrified of his partner. He haphazardly tried to activate his Sharigan's ultimate power, but only managed to groan quietly when it caused severe pain. Reluctantly he swallowed his pride.

"F-fine, I-I will." He forced his head to the side, looking away, his pride bruised. He had always held control, even with his family, the ANBU, in every part of his life. He'd always had his way, he never lost! But here was Kisame, forcing him to bend to his will. He had never been ordered around before. Yet he was still young, and since he had never had a normal childhood, he never knew obedience - never knew that it wasn't unusual for a boy his age to still follow his parent's rules.

"You will what?" Kisame squeezed harder, causing his bones to strain painfully.

"I'll obey you!" Itachi yelled out, and then sighed in relief as the grip relaxed, even though his broken left wrist throbbed for immediate care. He blinked in slight confusion when Kisame smirked and stroked his face...like an animal.

"Good." Kisame shifted, straddling Itachi with his legs as the brunet cradled his wrist tenderly. "Now go have Deidara-san fix your wrist." Itachi, slowed by fright, warily slid away from Kisame and walked to the door, trying not to shake from fear and pain. "And Itachi."

The thirteen year old froze.

"Don't tell Deidara or anyone else what happened and treat him with respect. I'd like for you to live with the feeling that you are no longer in control." The shark-like man smirked to himself; he was having fun with this now. "And one more thing…I want you to call me Master."

Itachi stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the door. He couldn't be serious. Slowly turning he stared at the older male, who happened to have a serious smirk set on his face.

"Haven't you humiliated me enough?" he was desperate, he had never in his life been treated like this before.

"No, I have not. It could be much worse, understand pet?"

"But-"

"You are to say, 'I understand Master' got it?"

"I-" Itachi closed his mouth as Kisame's glare hardened and then he lowered his eyes. "I understand…M-master…" He hissed out, nearly gagging on the word. Itachi was not meant to be submissive like this, no way!

"Good boy, now go."

"Y-yes Master." Itachi scurried out the door and clutched his chest with his good hand as his heart pounded. He had never been so scared or embarrassed in his life, much less both at the same time!

**-TBC-**

**A/N:…..**I have problems.

Review, I want ideas and input, you guys should help write it! lol


	2. Adjusting

**Edited by bleepbloopbanana - LOVE HER!**

**A/N:** I'm excited about this story; it makes me happy inside…

**Note:** Yea…Itachi is 13 and 8 months and Kisame is 19.

**Disclaimer:** Own the story; not the series. :D

**Control**

**Chapter 2: Adjusting**

Itachi winced, his wrist hurt horribly. Deidara kept glancing up at him as he wrapped the bandages around his wrist, making sure the splints stayed in place. The blonde's hands worked gently and swiftly, but that didn't make the pain lessen.

"You won't be able to use this arm much for six to eight weeks, yea…"

"Whatever." Deidara glared at Itachi, but continued his work, not being as gentle as before, cause the brunet to bite back a yelp of pain. "What the hell!?" Itachi glared darkly at the blonde who returned it by tightening the bandage too much. When a cold shiver ran up his spine he looked over Deidara's shoulder to see Kisame in the doorway, arms crossed in an angry manner; he turned back to Deidara with his head bowed. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Just hold still, yea." Itachi nodded obediently and tried to ignore the hard glare from Kisame.

Kisame smirked and walked off. Deidara finished and then used some non-explosive clay to make it hard, so it couldn't break easily. Itachi pulled back carefully and looked at it. Deidara had done a surprisingly good job for someone who was not a trained medic.

"So, Kisame-san did that you? Yea…" Itachi glanced up at Deidara to look him in the eye, but the blonde was clearing his supplies and cleaning off the extra clay. He just stared at him; then the blonde turned back. "Well?" the brunet shrugged and looked back at his wrist, afraid of what Kisame may do if he tells him.

"He did, yea…" Itachi stiffened. "Kisame-san has a quick temper if you didn't notice, he doesn't like people giving him an attitude or disrespecting him; he is very friendly usually and isn't a jerk off like you are, yea." Deidara's words settled in his mind, making him wish he'd know this before.

"You may have only been here six months, but we are all sick of you already; none of us are used to a thirteen year old brat acting like he's our superior. Sasori-Danna is ready to kill you. But it looks like you've been knocked down a peg or two, yea." Itachi fought the urge to snort. He had no idea just how many pegs…

"So you better watch your mouth and start showing some respect and you'll get it. Maybe make a friend or two here, yea."

Itachi looked back to the blonde nervously and nodded. He would heed his advice if it would save his life. Then Deidara gently took hold of his wrist, holding a red marker in the other. 'Be more careful – Dei-kun.' Itachi raised an eyebrow at the blonde and the neat, curvy handwriting on his cast, receiving a bright smile and a wave in response as the blood stood and exited

"Itachi," Kisame called out from the doorway, causing the brunet to look up sharply, fear pooling in his gut. Now he always felt terrified around the older male, great…once feared now fearful.

"Y-yes Master?" Itachi stared at the blue-skinned man, who just stared right back.

"Leader-san has a mission for us; we're going to a village in Rain Country to retrieve a man with valued information. Let's go." Kisame turned on his heel walking away. Itachi stood, following him several feet behind.

-

For several hours, the pair had been walking to their destination. The journey would take maybe two or three days, going at the moderate pace they started at, including re-energizing and mealtime. This time (and the silence with it) allowed the shock of the days earlier events to wear off, allowing Itachi to regain his normal confidence.

For whatever reason, Itachi felt much safer in the outdoors with Kisame, then again, he always felt like he had more of a chance with an opponent outdoors.

Side-by-side they walked, completely silent. Itachi liked that -- it gave him time to think.

_'Ok, so maybe I have been a bit demanding… I'll never admit that to anyone.'_ The brunet glanced up at Kisame quickly. _'Especially him… But I am Uchiha Itachi! Possessor of the Mangekyou Sharigan. I do not deserve to be treated like some…some ANIMAL! I will not submit to this bastard, he can break every bone in my body before I am his damn slave!'_ Itachi glared up at Kisame as they walked, the blue-skinned man noticing after a moment.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kisame asked idly. Itachi once more attempted to activate his Mangekyou Sharingan, yet again resulting in rigorous pain. He looked away and switched back to his emotionless mask.

_'Damn it...'_ he thought dejectedly to himself.

"Nothing...Master."_ 'I need to stop saying that…'_

Kisame looked forward again, not caring too much about his young partner's problems as long as he remembered to keep his words and actions respectful. He enjoyed the fact that he now had control over the boy; he had grown so irritated by his belief that he could order him around. Even though the boy had been an ANBU Captain before becoming a missing nin, that didn't allow him to take charge when he was among the lowest ranks in a new organization. You do not start at the top when you enter something like this as a new person. He better remember that or he'll kill him, doesn't matter how valuable he is to the Leader.

Itachi lowered his eyes as the angle of the sun hit him in the face, the warm yellow glow sinking below the horizon. Within minutes it became dark, the sky sparkling with many stars; the crescent moon offering a bit of light. The young Uchiha breathed deep, smelling the fresh summer night air. The night - his element, where he could use his devious skills to their highest potential, where he was undefeatable.

"We'll be stopping for the night." Kisame commanded and veered off the trail, heading into the forest. Itachi watched his back momentarily; fighting the urge to roll his eyes, and then followed him slowly to a clearing.

Itachi gathered wood for the fire while Kisame went to hunt or possibly fish. After finding enough to last the night, he went back to the clearing scanning the area with his normal Sharigan to make sure it was safe. He entered and began building the fire, starting it with a simple fire jutsu. He sat before the fire, poking it, making sure the burning wood stayed lit.

The brunet stared at his wrist blankly; it itched. At first he simply ignored it, continuing to focus on the fire that was causing him to grow overly warm. Then it started to get worse, he realized it itched because of his perspiration, so he moved away from the fire into a cooler place under a tree. Then Kisame entered the clearing and began cleaning the fish he caught, putting them on sticks over the fire.

Itachi stared at the back of Kisame's head. He felt anger pool in his stomach, but kept his face expressionless. Suddenly dinner was served and the two ninja ate quietly. The blue-skinned man didn't look at Itachi, just looked at the fire and ate his fill. The brunet however, kept glancing at Kisame.

"Staring is disrespectful. I'm sure I've made it clear about what would happen if you were disrespectful." Kisame voiced gruffly, he tossed the remains of his meal into the fire. Itachi glared at him.

"I'm not some toy you can just throw around when I don't please you. You're acting like a self absorbed monster." Itachi caught Kisame's arm with his right hand as it came toward him, but was unable to prevent the large hand from grabbing his neck, as his wrist would not provide sufficient protection. He choked, as he was slammed against the ground, unable to bring air into his lungs.

"I've told you that I'd punish you for things like this! So keep quiet!" Kisame squeezed tighter, effectively bruising his partner's neck. Itachi's vision began to haze and then Kisame let go, standing up afterward. The brunet tried to regain his breath without appearing too frantic, but the blue-skinned man didn't even look at him.

"You get the first watch, wake me in three hours."

With that, he went and lay under a tree away from Itachi, promptly forcing himself asleep. Itachi massaged his throat tenderly as he seethed with anger. He was definitely too weak physically to fight this man, but in time, he should be able to. For now, he would play his little game, but when the time came, he would put Kisame back in his place.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Uh…no comment…review please!


	3. A Time For Change

**Control**

**A/N:** …I am evil. –insert evil laugh-

**Note:** I was laughing through this whoooole chapter just thinking about the ideas my beta gave me! It was awesome! I think this is my best chapter so far!

_**A/N 2: Ok...this would the first time ever to write a second A/N...Anyway, This chapter is not betaed, my poor beta is out of commission and deserves the rest; so with her blessings I give you this unedited chapter. Sorry for the prolonged wait.**_

**Chapter Three: A Time for Change**

Carefully, a small thirteen-year-old boy uses a kunai to pull a wet, steaming hot rag from the kettle over the fire, and then wrings it out. His eyes averted to the large, blue-skinned man on his side, several large gashes covered with dirt. The skin around the wound had begun to blacken, signifying signs of a poisoning. The wet rag is used to clean the wounds, removing dirt and grime from the atrocious escape they made.

The rag is dropped back into the kettle and a jar of high grade purging salve is pulled from a black and red bag. Two fingers dip into the jar and proceed to smear it inside the wounds in even amounts. Afterward, the boy begins covering the open wounds with white gauze and bandages, struggling to wrap it around the entire abdomen of the heavy body, with only one good arm.

He sits back afterward and cradles the cast-covered wrist to his chest; he figured the bones might need to be reset, after being nearly crushed under the weight of the unconscious man before him. His eyes drop to his lap, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt pooling in his gut. It was his fault that the other man was injured. Maybe if he obeyed the other man they wouldn't have failed their mission. Silently he promises to learn to be more obedient, if it would do them both good, as long as it was painless.

'I'm sorry Kisame…I mean…Master…' His right hand comes up to brush away his bangs, his ring temporarily set on his right ring finger; since his left hand began to swell. He needs a medic; he needs Deidara-san to arrive faster so he and his partner can heal in the safety of the hideout.

The two ninja were creeping through the prison, which held their target; they were nearly there, when his Sharingan failed to see the expertly hidden trap on the stone floor that set off a loud alarm and released a large swinging blade. They narrowly avoided a beheading as they turned back to flee, to avoid capture and perhaps a risky scuffle.

"I told you to watch the floor Itachi!" he recalled his partner yelling at him; of course, he deserved that. If he hadn't been so wrapped up in defying his commands to prove him wrong, he probably wouldn't have missed that trap. They both knew Itachi's eyes would have caught that, and they both knew he was acting as a self-absorbed brat. Nonetheless, they still had to flee; the damage was already done.

The ninja guarding the prison caught up with them and they engaged in battle; leaving the boy nearly helpless, his weapon hand unable to provide any use and his most powerful defense still useless. His partner was able to fend off most of them, with a great swing of his Samehade; he was only able to perform his multiple fire jutsu to push them away.

As he turned to perform a fire jutsu again, he missed the ninja waiting for this chance and the detonation of a kunai gun; discharging dozens of kunai, dusted with poison.

"Oi, brat! Watch it!" Itachi turned around after finishing his jutsu to perform another, but he was then acquainted with his partner's chest and slammed against the wall, his left wrist being crushed against his chest. The loud thud of several kunai hitting the stone wall sound off, and he muffles a scream into his partner's chest from the blinding pain in his wrist.

"Damn it, move!" His right arm is grabbed as they resume sprinting, he notes the several kunai imbedded in Kisame's back. Itachi pours chakra into his legs as they escape the prison grounds to run faster eventually tearing through the forest.

The blue-skinned man suddenly begins slowing down, and he noticed that his partner began perspire rapidly. He nearly collapsed under the weight of his partner when he caught him; they began falling to the ground but the brunet was able to stop the fall. Itachi quickly hoisted Kisame onto his back, leaving the Samehade behind; he would not be able to grasp it without injury or chakra loss and still be able to escape. No other person would be able either.

He only paused to set up a genjutsu, so he and his partner appeared to be going in the opposite direction and fled deeper into the woods. There was no chance for him to get out of town, so he added chakra to his Sharingan and searched the area. He found no one around and discovered a waterfall, which seemed to have a dip behind it. He slipped behind it and was blessed with the security of a deep cave that went maybe 100 yards deep.

The brunet placed a second genjutsu on the cave, and laid the injured man down, on his side. He began working immediately to recover him.

Now here he sat, holding his own injury in pain; watching the result of his mistake, suffering. Itachi examines the back he patched up and looks down the rest of the muscled blue body; he sighs when he noticed a dark, wet stain on the upper right thigh. In his urgency to get the poison out of his partner's body, he failed to check for any other injuries.

First he takes off his regulation uniform Akatsuki cloak and places it under Kisame's back. As gently as he possibly can, he rolls him onto his back silently praying the wounds don't reopen. He removes the headband on his partner's forehead and then his own, and presses his forehead to his. When he sits up he notes to get a cool cloth for him; he has a fever, this could be bad. If he doesn't get help soon it may be fatal; and the message he sent to Deidara-san could take days to reach him, and a couple more to simply arrive.

Next he moves down his partner's body and with one hand, begins untying his ninja regulation pants, struggling to pull them down with one hand. Itachi forces away the blush on his cheeks when he finds his partner does not wear undergarments, and sits back to regain his composure.

He moves to the kettle to get the boiling rag and pulls it out with his kunai, patiently waiting till it cools down enough to be handled and wrings it out. He shuffles back to his partner's side and averts his eyes from his personal region and onto the nasty 6-inch tear on his thigh. He gently begins wiping away the blood and dirt from the wound and it begins bleeding lightly again. The brunet can't resist the blush on his cheeks as he leans closer to inspect the tear in the dim lighting; finding the tear to have blackened only at the lips of the lesion.

He grabs the purging salve and dips his fingers into it again and smears it into the injury, being sure to cover it completely. Itachi's face turns even redder when he begins patching the wound, as his hand keeps brushing against the older man's…anatomy.

He freezes in his actions when a quiet moan is heard, then his eyes shift to the face of his partner as it clearly shows pain. The blue-skinned man's eyes open slowly and look at him; he tries to sit up but stops when pain shoots through his body, which feels like lead, weighing him down.

"Shit, what happened?" Kisame voices hoarsely. Itachi remembers the promise he made to himself and looks back to the wound he just started wrapping.

"Don't move…Master. You've been poisoned, I'm afraid."

"So my little slave has learned finally? Good pet." Itachi froze again, anger now burning through his body; he bites his lip to keep from stabbing the blue-skinned man and undoing all of his hard work. But a little thought comes to his mind to inform Kisame of the position they are in.

"I may not be stronger than you, but with the position that you are in right now, I don't see it as intelligent to aggravate me. I know it is my fault that you ended up in this predicament but I have no qualms in killing you, for doing so, while I have sustained two injuries from you. I already know the poison I am attempting to cleanse from your body has prevented you to move therefore, I currently have the upper hand, so, I suggest you keep quiet."

His eyes narrow in anger when the blue-skinned man merely smirks at his words.

"You wont kill me, wont even harm me; you're too young and scared to do so. You don't even hate me, people wont kill someone unless they hate them; you are still sane, Itachi, so you wont kill unless there is an actual reason to. So, little pet, even though I am injured you will not attack. Besides, I believe you once said that attacking those who cannot fight back to be beneath you? You murdered your entire clan, yes, but I've heard you cry at night, pet, and sometimes you don't sleep at all."

"Hn."

Itachi freezes; he didn't think his partner knew about that. He suddenly feels exhausted and blatantly ignores the blue-skinned man, tying off the bandages and starts to pull his pants back up. He blushes when his hand yet again brushes against the older man's anatomy.

Kisame chuckles when he sees this.

"Never seen another man's dick, eh pet? Nice size isn't it." Itachi blushes fiercely at his comments and continues to work the pants up but finds that he'd have to lift his hips up and possibly touch his…penis to get the pants up. He doesn't know what to do; he already knows Kisame will mock him about it.

"I'm sure staring at my dick isn't going to make it do anything. If you wanna touch it, go ahead, don't be shy." Kisame's voice was teasing even though hoarse. Itachi turns and glares at him.

"Must you be so perverse, Master?" he slaps himself mentally when he says that. That irritating term is now stuck in his head and it made the blue-skinned man smirk even wider.

"Of course, that is who I am pet. Now why don't you be a good slave and finish dressing your Master." Itachi growls quietly and yells at Kisame.

"I'm trying to make peace with you and you keep treating me like shit! Stop it!" The brunet twitches; he feels as if steam was coming out of his ears, his face was burning from embarrassment and anger.

"I knew you weren't going to do anything to me." He simply states, Itachi uncharacteristically lets out a groan of anger and displeasure. Kisame laughs loudly. "Don't worry, it won't bite you."

"I'm sure it would if it could…" Itachi mutters, as he shakily continues to tug up the pants.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Master." 'Damn it!' He finally gives up trying to avoid touching his partner there and glares at it. 'I'm going to be scarred for life.' He gently put his fingertips on the flesh extension of his partner and jerks back when Kisame makes a noise. The brunet glares at him, and the older man smirks perversely.

"Can you just let me do this with out tormenting me?"

"No."

"How old are you again?" Itachi grits his teeth.

"Twenty." The blue-skinned man answers nonchalantly

"Grow up you freak!" Kisame glares.

"That's no way to speak to your Master, little pet. Hurry up and finish before I have you do something I know you wont like."

"You can't make me do anything Ma-" Itachi stops himself from finishing that sentence by biting his tongue.

"Oh, I can, I've already got you calling me Master." Kisame's eyes glitter with excitement as he continues to annoy his partner/pet. He seems to be broken, but still attempting to not act like he is; it entertains him greatly.

"Fuck you!"

"Where, when and how hard?" Itachi screams out of irritation and Kisame howls with laughter, stopping when it causes pain.

"Leave me alone or I'll make you starve to death!" Kisame takes a deep breath and chuckles; he should stop for now, he thinks. After all, he may not injure or kill him in his sleep, but the young Uchiha would probably starve him.

"Fine, fine, just dress me, I feel a draft."

Itachi takes a deep breath to regain his composure and faces his task at hand. Kisame watches him curiously this time as the boy carefully grasps his penis and tucks him into his pants, making it easier to fully cover him. He smirks mentally; the boy's hand is warm and gentle.

"Good pet, see it wasn't so hard."

This time Itachi merely moves to his bag and pulls out a second cloth, walking over to the waterfall and soaks it, walking back to him. Gently he lays the cloth on Kisame's forehead and moves to sit against the wall by the fire. The blue-skinned man sighs as the coolness of the cloth relieves some of the pain.

"Thank you," he says.

"Hn, get some sleep."

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** Well...that's over; feed back?


	4. Surprise! Sorta

_**Control**_

**A/N: **Last chappy was awesome!

**Note: **I know he is only like a year older than Itachi but…Deidara is 15 in this fic!

**Note 2: **I know Deidara joins AFTER Itachi in the anime but I do not care! It doesn't work well with my fic.

**Chapter Four: Surprise! Sorta…**

A quiet tapping against glass alerts a 15-year-old, longhaired blonde to face his window, a small black bird sits there outside the glass. He stares in confusion as he then approaches it; he leaves his explosive clay on the table and opens the window. The bird flies in and he holds his hand out for it to land, a chakra-sealed box attached to it's back.

"Oh, a letter from Itachi-kun! Yea!" The blonde pulls it off and the bird flies out the window again; he closes it. Long blonde hair bounces in the air as the teenager pounces onto his bed with the letter. A chakra glowing finger traces the spine of the small box and the jutsu is released. A carefully folded paper is pulled from it.

_Deidara-san,_

_Master__ Kisame and I are currently in trouble after our mission failed. He has sustained nine stab wounds to his back and has been poisoned with drug that has him immobilized. He is unconscious and his symptoms include a cold sweat and the blackness around the wounds is growing darker. I am going to have very much trouble with protecting him, as my broken wrist seems to need to be reset. Please bring whatever medical supplies you see fit. Our location is attached on the back; we are behind a waterfall. _

_Please hurry and thank you in advance_

_Uchiha, Itachi_

Deidara's eyes widen at the words on the page; it was sent two days ago.

"Poor Itachi-kun and Kisame-san are in trouble! Yea." The blonde winces as his voice cracks from high to low, it had been doing that since the day after the pair left on their mission.

"Sasori-Danna!! Tell Leader-sama I must go assist Itachi-kun and Kisame-san! Yea."

The red-head (that happened to be just across the room) doesn't even glance up from his place on the floor, where he is repairing a broken section of his puppet.

"Hn."

The blonde grabs a bag from his desk and straps it to his hip; not before checking to be sure it is full. A few medical supplies and antidotes are stuffed into his own red and black bag. He pulls on his uniform cloak and walks out the bedroom door.

"Good-bye Sasori-Danna! Yea." He departs, mentally growling at his changing voice.

**(-1 day and a half later-)**

Itachi's eyes water, he hadn't slept in five days so far. Not during their journey to Rain Country and he refused to sleep while his Ma- Partner lay wounded, unable to defend himself. The blue-skinned man lay on _his_ Akatsuki cloak, his own bloodied and ripped cloak draped across his chest to keep him warm.

As Itachi feared, Kisame began to suffer from the poisoning; the purging salve hadn't been working. He became unable to keep his food down and just refused it all together, needless to say, Itachi had been fighting the demon of guilt for three and a half days.

"Itachi-kun? Yea…" His now greasy, droopy black hair drags across the fishnet and tank top that is his only means of upper body coverage, as he turned toward the sound of the voice. He felt dizzy and tired and hungry and cold; his whole left arm had been in severe pain since it swelled up, the cast being the only means of protection for it. His normally healthy pale skin became a sickly white and his throat hurt terribly.

"Who's there?" he whispers.

"Itachi-kun! Oh my! Yea…" Itachi didn't bother to fend off the bleary blonde thing that gathered him into an embrace; it felt so warm, so good. He felt himself leaning into the person, recognizing their scent and identifies it to be Deidara-san.

"Ma-Kisame is worse, his pulse weakened and he can't eat." Itachi's mind felt like mush; during the days of Kisame's unconsciousness, he had been unwillingly berating his mind with guilt and anger, as he'd been fighting with the decision of his place with Kisame. His exhaustion and pain increased the anxiety and everything began to crash down on the thirteen-year-old boy, as he struggles hard to maintain his cool exterior self.

Deidara looks him over, not liking what he sees, and strokes the boy's face lovingly. Deep, dark circles under the boy's eyes and the sickly color of his skin tell him about the severe sleep depravation and mental torture he most likely put himself through. A tiny part of him said that it might have been partially his fault. The poor boy's skin feels like ice to his warm, tan skin. No doubt that the young boy had grown ill as well.

"Sh-sh, Dei-kun is here, yea. I'll fix up Kisame-san and then I'll take good care of you, yea."

Itachi's eye lids slip down and almost whines when his source of heat leaves him and he curls to himself, shifting in and out of consciousness.

What seemed to be only a few minutes (actually half a day) later he feels as if he is floating, he opens his eyes and looks up to see a bright blue sky, a few clouds passing by.

"Feeling better, yea?"

Itachi turns his head and finds himself looking up at the blonde teenager he called for help; only vaguely recalling the encounter with him behind the waterfall. He sits up slowly, forcing away his blush when he finds that he was curled in the other boy's lap. The brunet nods his head at the blonde, his emotionless mask settling into place. Happily, he notes his left wrist had been wrapped in a new cast and it no longer hurts.

"I gave you some medication to make you feel better, yea." Itachi's interest peaks at the cracking of his voice and then the white squishy object he is sitting on.

"Is this one of your clay birds Deidara-san?" Itachi looks behind the blonde and at the end of the object; the tail of the flying thing is supporting Kisame and his Samehade. His partner looks much healthier, but still unconscious; a thought that Deidara gave him a sleeping drug crosses his mind. He also wondered when the blonde found the sword.

"Yup, it is! Stick around when we get back and I'll explode it! Yea." The blonde smiles brightly at him, as if all their strange problems from the past six months they'd been associated didn't exist.

"Why the change of attitude towards me?" He asks calmly, he clings to his cool mask when Deidara reaches out to stroke his cheek, but does not pull away. He worries about the mouths on the other's hand.

"I figure your wake up call from Kisame-san would make you be nicer to me, and look! You are, yea. I've always wanted to be your friend, but you had a pole stuck up your ass for like ever! Yea. Now that it's been removed, I feel I can do this! Yea." Itachi flinches when the voice-crackling blonde tugs him into a tight hug, shock fills him at the unfamiliar touchy-feely emotion that he never experienced before.

"Oh…" When the blonde does not let go quickly, he grows uneasy and tries to push away but the blonde simply hugs him tighter. "Can you let go?" Blushing, Deidara lets go and rubs the back of his head.

"Sorry Itachi-kun! Yea. You just look so cute and cuddly when you're all serious like that, yea." His eye twitches; he is not cute, nor cuddly. He is a cold-blooded murderer that left his baby brother behind to suffer.

"Deidara-san-"

"Dei-kun! Yea." The blonde interrupts.

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to call me Dei-kun! I'll call you Ita-kun! Yea!" Itachi stares at the blonde blankly.

"Deidara-san-" he begins again and sighs when the blonde pouts at him. "Dei…kun…I'm not one to touch or be close to other people that way, I'm asking you to respect that."

"But Ita-kun…I wanna be close to you! Yea." Itachi stared at the blonde, a sliver of confusion slipping past his mask. Why would anyone, want to be close to him?

"Why?"

"Because…" Deidara fumbles with the end of his cloak nervously. "Because I like you! Yea." The blonde blushes darkly and looks away.

'_Oh…'_

**(-HQ; 1-day later-)**

Itachi silently walks down the cold hallway toward his room, looking at the ground as he ambles down the passageway. He reported to the Leader and was yelled at for several minutes, then received orders to care for his partner, and then leave on another mission directly after he healed. Their mission had been handed off to Hidan and Kakuzu; his two creepy associates that kept to themselves and rarely stayed at the hide out.

He suddenly finds himself dodging out of the way of a certain puppet master, using a kunai as his defense. The red head simply glares at him; Itachi's stance tenses more.

"What the hell did you do to my partner?" Sasori asks coldly; he is obviously angered.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well he's acting like the bloody world ended and is laying in his bed sulking!"

Itachi doesn't reply, and stares at the man across from him; he really didn't understand what he might have done.

"Well?"

" I do not know." He replies calmly.

"He's sensitive damn it! Did you humiliate him again? We have a mission today and I can't have him an emotional wreck!" Sasori growls and narrows his eyes on the shorter ninja. "Fix it!"

Itachi mulls over the idea of going in and talking to the blonde; but he had a hunch that it is because of his reaction (or lack there of) to the blonde's confession. He stared at Deidara for a while, and then completely ignored him the rest of the trip back; knowing that the blonde had a faintly hurt look on his face.

"I must go care for Kisame-san right now." With that the Uchiha disappears, Sasori yelling after him.

Upon entrance of the room he shares with Kisame; the faint scent of blood hits his senses.

"Master?" _'Damn it!'_ Itachi's eyes rest on the blue-skinned man peeling off his bandages; sitting on the bed, in a thin pair of white boxers, failing to conceal the man's…anatomy. His face turns scarlet and he has to wretch his gaze away, back up to the man's face. "What are you doing? I just re-bandaged those this morning!"

The blue-skinned man pauses, looking over at the blushing brunet and smirks.

"Come here pet." He voices firmly. Itachi does not move, he wants to be stubborn towards the older man, and not let him win.

"I said come." Itachi tentatively steps toward the man and when he is close enough, Kisame grabs his arms, bringing him close to his scarcely clothed body. Instantly he activates his Sharingan; the iris' spinning; as he glares into the blue-skinned man's eyes.

"Stop." Immediately they stop, and in shock he stares at Kisame. When did he obtain so much control over him? "Good pet." He inwardly squirms when the man begins petting his freshly washed hair and face. What is he doing to him?

A large blue hand yanks open his cloak and slips up under his shirt, caressing his smooth skin; Itachi tries to take a step back, but the stronger male grabs him, preventing his escape.

"What are you-" Kisame glares at him; he closes his mouth. Then he watches his partner move to him; his breath catches in his throat as Kisame's mouth bites gently onto his neck, sucking his skin. The feeling surprises him with how it felt, giving him a pleasant burning sensation throughout his body.

The hands slide his cloak off of his shoulders and it slithers to the floor; the younger man's eyes momentarily become unfocused as his neck is pleasantly tormented by the other's mouth. Itachi could not understand what was happening until one of those large hands began to slide into his pants; causing him to struggle harshly to escape, but his attacker held fast.

"Calm down pet!" Itachi pushes harder against the other male, fearful of his intentions. He could not physically escape due to Kisame's firm hold on his upper arms, so he brings his hands together to perform a jutsu. But because of his broken wrist, the brunet is too slow to move through the first set of hand signs and Kisame quickly has him pinned on his back, yet again with his hands above his head. The familiar sense of fear creeping into his being.

"I said calm down." As his Sharingan begins to spin he looks up into Kisame's eyes and halts his actions. The older man's eyes do not hold any signs of anger, aggression, or hate; his body relaxes and his red eyes fade into onyx. Kisame's left hand comes down and cups his face, his thumb gently stroking his lips.

"Relax pet. I've noticed that you are being more respectful, and seem to have learned your place here; I merely want to reward you." Onyx eyes widen as firm lips cover his own, stealing away his first true kiss.

It hit him just then; Kisame wants him in a sexual way! Itachi blushes and yet again squirm to get away, his partner lays his heavy body on top of him, preventing yet another escape. The shark-like man grinds his pelvis into the smaller boy's, drawing a pleased sound from his lips and his tongue slips inside his virgin mouth, tasting him. Itachi gasps at the new action, enjoying it for the moment.

A quiet knock against their (thankfully locked) door causes Kisame to end his act and look up at the door. The brunet beneath him takes advantage of this and kicks him off, rolling backward into a one-knee attack position. Kisame glares at his pet from where he landed and nods his head to the door. Itachi stands; keeping his gaze on the blue-skinned man and opens the door a crack.

"Yes?" He asks quietly, staring at the top of the blonde haired bomber's head; behind him is Sasori, in his puppet form, glaring up at him.

"Sasori-Danna and I are about to leave for our mission, and I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and I hope we can hang out when we get back next week? Yea…" Though his voice cracked through his whole apology, the brunet couldn't help but find the blonde's request for forgiveness to be…_sweet_. Itachi stares at the blonde teenager and mentally pounds his guilt into the ground; but still, he cannot avoid what he says next.

"I think that would be possible…Dei-kun." For possibly the fifth time this week, he is drawn into the arms of another, but this time it is a bone-crushing embrace of relief.

"Thank you Ita-kun! Yea. I shall see you upon our return! Yea." Deidara releases him and winks almost skipping as he and his partner leaves the doorway.

"Oi, brat." Itachi turns around and finds Kisame standing directly in front of him; his face in perfect alignment of the older man's toned eight-pack. The brunet's face heats up again.

"Y-yes Master?" _'Seriously…how did he get me to keep saying that?' _

"I wasn't finished with you," Kisame slams the door closed as he leans down toward the petite brunet. A strange sensation courses through Itachi's veins from the intimacy of the older man; the feeling leaves behind a stirring in his nether regions that he had only experienced a few times in his short life. The foreign desire to submit sexually to this man smolders within his being and he forces it away, believing it to be temporary insanity. But the feelings, this man had been capable of giving him intrigues him overpoweringly and he desired to experience them again.

The scent of fresh blood engulfs his nose and quiets his thoughts; it came from his partner. Even though the man is practically bleeding himself dry, he still has the strength to torment him; impressive, but stupid.

A smirk plays across his face and he pulls on a facade of submission.

"I understand that Master, do you wish to continue now?" He keeps his voice low and gentle, but teasing and tantalizing. Kisame smirks and brings his other hand to come up and gently grasp his pet's chin.

"Learning quickly I see." He says cockily. Itachi places a hand over the older man's blue one and glides it up the bare arm to his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Yes Master." Kisame leans in to kiss him but Itachi stops him with his words.

"I'm sure that you are aware that you're bleeding again?" Kisame's eye twitches, and he stands back up slowly, glaring at his pet.

"I'm aware." The blue-skinned man growls in frustration as he walks toward their personal bathroom. "Get the medical supplies." He orders tightly.

Itachi allows himself a couple seconds to smirk triumphantly.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **THAT POURED OUT OF ME!


	5. A little bit of everything

**Control**

**A/N: **I can't believe how much people like this…well I can…YOU DIRTY MINDED PEOPLE! -cough-I'mahypocrite-cough-

**Warning: This story man include most, all, or more of these listed items. Sex, bondage, rape, violence, torture, verbal abuse, cuteness, fear, shock, attraction, "relationships," acceptance, rejection, finding oneself, loosing oneself, hatred, romance, insanity, evilness, blood, idiocy, naivety, experience, experimenting, shyness, kissing, cuddling, chasing, teasing, biting, hugging, drugs, lube, occasional toys, coming to terms with things, relief and happiness.**

**Chapter five: A little bit of everything.**

(-Six days later-)

Itachi had been growing use to Kisame as his 'Master'…mainly because he was slowly regaining control of the situations. He'd been taking advantage of his weakened state; always being concerned about reopening the older males wounds if Kisame became too touchy feely. At least the blue-skinned man was being kinda nice about his broken wrist.

He noticed a slight problem though. Kisame seemed to grow bored with him as he would simply obey an order or comply with simple things such as kissing or being felt up. It worried him partially, and he became extremely paranoid, wondering if the older male would suddenly just attack him be it verbally, physically or even sexually.

He had every right to his paranoia! Especially with the position Kisame had put them in.

-

Itachi backs up slowly as Kisame approaches him with a very disturbing look on his face.

"Master…what are you doing?" The young male curses to himself as he finds his back against the wall. A pair of strong hands begin unsnapping his Akatsuki cloak; he struggles to keep himself from fighting it.

"We're going to play a new game pet. I'm sure you'll like it as much as I will. It'll be a bit scary but you'll live." The larger male teases him; one hand gently clutching the back of his neck, the other stroking his hair and gripping it tightly so he has to look up at him.

"I-"

Kisame cuts him off by kissing him; Itachi allows it, he allows the hands to grope his torso but when they begin working on his trousers he struggles. Strong hands hold fast to his small body and the familiar position of his arms becoming useless above his head takes place.

"Don't fight it, pet." Kisame's razor sharp teeth sink into his collar bone and Itachi gasps in pain. His tongue laps at the blood as it rushes from the fresh wound. The brunet moans and twists in his grasp, half attempting to escape and half attempting to receive friction from the older man.

"M-Master, s-stop…please stop."

"But you're enjoying this."

His trousers are now being pulled down, and one of those sinful hands gently begin massaging his growing erection through his silk boxers. Itachi unwilling moans and his face flushes a gentle shade of red.

"S-stop this!"

"No, I wont. Now don't try to make up any excuses to get out of this; you have already become healed for the most part and my injuries are no longer life threatening…so…just shut up and take it. You'll enjoy it more if you just let me do it to you."

Tears well up in Itachi's eyes as firm lips cover his own and a warm tongue slips into his mouth; the hands replace themselves on his body. First the black and red cloak slither to the floor and his tank top is removed then the fish net. Finally, his silky black boxers fall around his ankles and Kisame stands back to stare at him. Pale arms move to cover hids naked body as a dark blush covers his cheeks.

"Perfect. Now, come little pet." Kisame holds out his hand and Itachi turns more toward the wall. "Don't be shy, I wont hurt you badly."

"N-no, I don't want this."

"Well I do. Do not make this harder for yourself and _come here_."

"N-no!" Kisame growls and yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way."

Itachi dodges out of the way as Kisame lunges toward him, but trips over his own boxers, landing on his hands and knees. The blue-skinned man grabs him by his long pony tail and yanks him to his feet. Moments later he is thrown onto the closest bed (Kisame's bed) and pinned down under the heavy male.

"Please stop!"

Kisame smirks at him and sits back on his hips staring down.

"You're already hard, little pet. Please tell me, this turns you on doesn't it? You like how I control you, don't you? You enjoy it even, to know someone is stronger than you, taking advantage of you."

"No, I don't." His blush grows darker. Itachi doesn't move even when the older male moves off of him toward his personal dresser.

"Hm…I was planning on saving this for a more special occasion…but I guess now is good too. It is fun to watch you squirm."

Itachi stops breathing when Kisame turns around with long. satin cloth ropes.

"Get back on your knees."

"No."

"Oh dear, you know I don't like that word." Itachi struggles to get away as Kisame grabs him, flipping him onto his stomach. Kisame uses his body weight to his advantage and pins him down. The difficult part is catching his hands. One is yanked out from under his chest and he double knots the rope around his wrist and loops it around the center bed post twice and brings it back to tie it around the broken wrist.

"The harder you pull…the tighter it gets. So don't bother." Kisame smiles when Itachi tests the ropes and stops.

"I could still rip them off." Itachi growls tugging harder on the ropes and stops again, moaning as his hard erection is firmly grasped.

"Hm…no, you wont."

"D-damn you Kisame!"

He yelps when he is smacked hard on the ass.

"What did you say? I believe you are to call me Master."

He spanks him once more to get his point across.

"Nnh…Master, stop!"

Kisame doesn't reply and takes another satin rope and sits beside Itachi. He grabs his chin and kisses him deeply, coaxing Itachi to respond when he does, his hands tie the satin cloth around his eyes. Itachi tries to back away again but Kisame pulls him back in with his kiss.

Kisame's strong hands begin gliding over the younger's body, as if to prepare him for what he plan's to do. Then he pulls himself completely away from Itachi, ego boosting from the longing whimper the boy lets out.

"Master?" He calls out. Kisame does not respond and returns to the closet to grab another item. Moments later Itachi squirms when he feels two strong hands spreading his legs. "No! Please no!"

Two more satin ropes are tied around his thighs and calves thenconnected to the frame of the bed, keeping his legs open. The frightened brunet only squirms more.

"STOP!"

"I wont, because you will soon be begging me to continue." Kisame takes the item he'd gotten before and flips open the top squeezing some of the gel like substance onto his right hand. He takes his index finger and rubs some of the gel onto the young boys puckered hole; Itachi gasps and blushes at the new feeling.

The finger is slide in suddenly and Itachi bites his lip to not cry out. A second finger protrudes and Kisame begins pumping them in and out of Itachi's tight opening, causing the boy the cry out from pain and pleasure.

"S-stop! It hurts! I don't want this!" Kisame ignores him and adds a third finger, grinning as the boy screams out in pain.

"STOP!"

"No…" Kisame pushes in deeper with his fingers and rubs against Itachi's prostate, causing the boy to moan softly. "I'm pretty sure you don't want me to stop." He begins to repeatedly strike his prostate and Itachi screams out in pleasure; he whimpers when his 'attacker' pulls his hand away.

"M-master…what was that? I-It felt so…good."

Kisame feels a bit of shock ride through him and he dismisses it.

"Poor little pet of mine…you grew up ignorant to "The Talk," didn't you…"

Itachi hesitates and then nods. Suddenly Kisame feels a pang of guilt…and smashes it to pieces.

"Well…since that is the case…I'll have to give you the lesson instead of the talk."

Itachi stiffens at his words and bows his head in defeat. There is no way Kisame would be letting him go anytime soon. The blue-skinned man smirks yet again and stands back to remove his remaining cloths. The bottle of lubrication he held before is reclaimed and opened; a large amount is coated onto his erect penis.

Without warning Kisame settles behind the young boy and begins rubbing the head of his member against Itachi's virgin opening. Itachi whimpers and tenses up as his Master pushes forward, into his tight ass. He relaxes upon the feeling of strong hands massaging his back and buttocks, allowing Kisame to slide in completely.

"If you fight me, this is going to be very, very painful. So, be good pet and this will be enjoyable for both of us."

Itachi nods and forces himself to not cry. Kisame smiles, he is pleased.

"Good pet." He reaches for Itachi's blindfold and removes it. "I'll allow you to at least see. Say thank you, pet."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now ask me to fuck you."

Itachi blushes again and bows his head once more, mumbling.

"What did you say pet?" The blue-skinned male spanks Itachi's ass.

"I said please fuck me Master!" He chokes out, tears building up in his eyes.

"If you want it that badly…I guess I'll comply."

Kisame pulls almost out completely and thrust back in quickly, causing the bond boy to cry out. He moans lowly, enjoying how warm and tight his young uke is. Itachi himself moans as his prostate is repeatedly struck and gives in to pleasure; thrusting backward to meet Kisame's own.

"Do you enjoy this pet? Do you enjoy your Master being inside you?"

"Y-yes Master!"

Itachi gasps as his pony tail is grabbed and then his head yanked backward to be kissed powerfully. The young boy moans into the kiss as he feels a stirring in his groin and pulls from the kiss to let out a scream of pleasure, spilling his essence onto the bed sheets.

"M-Master…I-" Kisame pulls him back into their kiss and continues to ride into the small ninja, until he too, orgasms. He strokes Itachi's face as they continue to kiss and pulls away.

"Good boy, did you enjoy that?"

The brunet blushes as his face and hair is continuously stroked and he nods.

"I-I did."

"Say thank you."

"Thank you…Master."

Kisame smirks and kisses him again,t hen slides his flaccid penis out and begins to untie the youth. When he is completely untied, Itachi is allowed to climb off the bed and then told to go take a shower; Kisame takes up the duty of changing his bed sheets. Afterward Kisame enters the bathroom and slips into the shower with his pet, drawing him into his arms.

Itachi allows him to hold him and sinks into the comfort of two powerful arms embracing him. He blushes when the blue-skinned man begins washing him and retreats to his pleasure place as his penis is stroked, bringing it back to full mast. Kisame brings him to orgasm and then he is told to get onto his knees, reluctantly obeying.

"This is your second lesson; suck me off, and do it right."

"B-but I've never-"

"I know pet, but you will learn, now proceed."

The warm water still showers over them as Itachi stares at the erect member of his Master and yet again flushes red.

'_Why am I allowing this?' _he wonders to himself, then he looks up at Kisame, who is stroking his hair gently.

A shaky hand reaches out to hold his Master's penis and then leans forward to lick the bulging head experimentally. Nothing. He does it again and the glides his tongue gently over the slit of his penis. He hears Kisame make a soft sound and then encases his lips over the head, sucking gently. Another small sound is made.

Slowly his begins sucking him deeper into his mouth and slightly scraping his teeth on the skin of his hard member.

"Faster, pet, move faster."

Itachi's eyes shift upward and he smirks at the pleasure clearly on his Master's face. He slides his mouth slower than before and then gradually speeds up his motions. Kisame clutches his hair and forces himself to not slam his penis down the thirteen year old's throat. He gives gentle thrusts into Itachi's mouth, encouraging to continue as he feels a second orgasm building. His hand grips ebony locks tightly as it becomes harder and harder to not face fuck the boy and moans loudly.

"God, Itachi…"

Suddenly he moans lowly around his member, the vibration sending him over the edge and he ejaculates into his pet's waiting mouth. Itachi swallows his cum the best he can, some seeps out and onto his perfect face. Kisame's twice used penis becomes soft and slides out of Itachi's mouth with a pop.

"Mh…Good pet." His hand frees itself from Itachi's hair and pulls him up by the chin. "You have been very well behaved; you deserve a reward." The brunets eyes widen as he is kissed with tenderness and then he is washed down once more.

The two dress into night cloths and Kisame slides under the covers of his freshly made bed. Itachi shuts the lamps making the light from the moon their only light source and moves toward his bed,

"Come sleep with me, pet." Surprised he stands still, unsure of how to respond. Is it a trap? "It's alright, come here."

He pads over to the older man's bed and hesitantly slips under the covers. Pressing his back to the other's chest. The strong arms wrap around him once more and a firm hand slowly strokes his chest.

"Go to sleep, pet."

"Goodnight, Master."

'_I can't believe this is where we are…after all he's done to me…even if I liked some of it. Well, I suppose it is better than suffering.'_

His ebony eyes slide closed and he listens to the rhythmic sound of his Master's beating heart, falling asleep. Kisame shortly follows suit.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **DID YOU LIKE IT!! I realize I could actually end the story here…but you all would hate my guts. So I shall continue. We want to know what becomes of Itachi and Deidara correct? I wonder how Kisame and Itachi's "relationship" will turn out.

**Note: **The clay used on Itachi's cast makes it water proof.

**Note 2: **Itachi is 13, (Kisa 20 I think…) He became a nin at age 7 and hated most of his family and avoided them. I'm pretty sure he never received, "The Talk" Therefore HE IS NAÏVE!

**REVIEW**!


	6. You Should Expect The Unexpected

**Control**

**A/N:** When writing this chapter I was a bit on the edge of how to write it, considering I want last chapter to be the last, cause I really didn't want another 20 plus chapter story out, when I have yet to do ANYTHING with TMBTHTU…So, here to all my loyal fans, enjoy your perversion.

**Warning: This story may include most, all, or more of these listed items. Sex, bondage, rape, violence, torture, verbal abuse, cuteness, fear, shock, attraction, "relationships," acceptance, rejection, finding oneself, loosing oneself, hatred, romance, insanity, evilness, blood, idiocy, naivety, experience, experimenting, shyness, kissing, cuddling, chasing, teasing, biting, hugging, drugs, lube, occasional toys, coming to terms with things, relief and happiness.**

**Chapter Six: You Should Expect The Unexpected**

**(-one week later-)**

Blonde hair bounces rapidly as a young teenage boy dashes toward the inside of the hideout. A puppet sitting low on the ground follows at a much slower pace.

After passing the large stone entrance, the blonde makes a mad dash for the one room he'd been waiting to visit for two whole weeks. His feminine hand comes up and knocks on the door.

-

"Mh…Master…" Itachi grips Kisame's shoulder's as his delicate neck is kissed and suckled; strong hands groping his lithe body with a hurried manner.

Over the past week, The brunet has grown accustom to these actions from his Master. Easily he would give in, knowing he too wanted it just as badly as the older man did.

"Tell me what you want little pet." Kisame breaths against his hot skin, sinking his large blue hand into the boy's boxers to grip his growing erection.

"I want you to take me Master! I want you to have all of me!"

A deep chuckle rumbles from the older mans throat.

"Good pet…I'll-"

_Knock, knock_

Kisame sighs and lets up, off of Itachi; his excitement diminishing.

"Go answer the door pet…"

Itachi whimpers, coming down from his pleasure high and pulls on his calm exterior. He opens the door and is instantly attacked by a blur of black and blonde.

"ITACHI-KUN!!"

"D-Deidara-san?"

He is released and then greeted with a bright smile, then he is stunned.

"How have you been Ita-kun? Yea." Deidara's voice crack had disappeared, and now it is replaced with a deep, sexy, obviously male voice that has caused a light blush to grace Itachi's cheeks.

"D-Deidara…your voice, it's-"

"Yea?"

The blonde's eyes light up in anticipation for Itachi's response, hoping it would be the trigger for them to start something new. Poor Itachi doesn't exactly know how to respond to things like this though.

"It's changed."

Deidara's eyes dim with disappointment.

"Oh…yea...it-"

"I like it. It makes you more manly." Itachi looks away and blushes again; Deidara smiles brightly.

"Thank you Ita-kun! Yea."

"Y-you're welcome, Dei-kun. Oh…um, where have you been for the past week? I thought you said the mission was to only be a week, not two."

"Oh, That! Leader-sama contacted Sasori-no-Danna, midweek and we ended up doing a second mission. I was so mad, 'cause I promised to spend time with you when I got back. I really missed you, you know. Yea."

"Really?" The blush on his pale cheeks, darkens.

"Yea!" Deidara's smile widens.

The two teenagers stand there in a semi-comfortable silence. Itachi standing with a strange feeling in his belly; Deidara having a stress induced panic attack over his "thousand miles per second" thoughts.

Kisame sits on his bed, staring at these two, growing angrier and far more envious by the second. He finally stands, pulling his uniform shirt back onto his tone and muscled body.

"I see that you two have plenty of catching up to do, I'll be out training."

Itachi is shocked by the sheer anger radiating off of his partner as he is pushed to the side, along with his blonde friend. Kisame storms out the door and Itachi finally thinks to open his mouth.

"M-Master! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Go spend time with _Dei-kun_." Itachi watches the angered man storm down the hallway and out of sight.

"Master? Since when to you refer to Kisame-san as MASTER? Yea."

Itachi blushes and looks away.

"And…are those hickies on your neck!?"

"…"

"Itachi-san…is there something you want to tell me? Yea…" Itachi looks up at the blonde, studying his eyes and finds confusion, hurt and longing in pools of blue.

"…"

"Itachi…please…"

The brunet frowns and looks down, truly not wanting to hurt the blonde, because of the strange feeling he started having over the thoughts of the blonde and now when they stand here together. There was also the feeling he has around his partner…are they the same thing?

"Dei-kun…you said that you…ah, like me? Correct?"

All of a sudden the hope returns to the blonde's eyes. Itachi's nerves make his stomach hurt.

"Yea!? I-I did."

"Well…I…um…"

"Yea?"

"Do you…"

"Yea?"

"Screw this…"

Itachi grabs the blonde by his cloak collar and gives him a deep kiss, a kiss like the ones Kisame tends to give him on a daily basis. Delicate, but firm hands weave into his dark hair, griping his head as the kiss is returned with vigor; Itachi's arms wrap around his neck. When they pull apart, Deidara uses the back of his hand to stroke the brunet's cheek.

"Come on, Ita-kun…we can go talk elsewhere. Yea."

Itachi gives him a small smile and nods. Deidara takes his hand and leads him out of the room and down the hall.

**(-Evening-)**

Deidara pulls Itachi down to the couch in the common room, his back to the blonde's chest as he sits nestled in between his legs.

"Ita-kun…can I ask you something? Yea."

"Mh?"

Itachi nestles his head under the blondes chin, he truly enjoys this attention, for it is loving and gentle. Deidara smiles and holds him tighter.

"Well…I know you are certainly a tad emotionally disconnected and a bit naïve about male/male relationships, well, regular relationships for the matter. You are also a couple years younger than me but I don't care and…uh…"

"Get to the point Dei-kun…"

"Would you like to be my boyfriend? Yea?" Mentally the blonde crosses his fingers.

"…boyfriend…" _'That sounds so weird…and…what about Kisame…?' _Itachi frowns at his thoughts.

"Yea…"

"Like you said…I am young, and I don't know about relationships too much…so…I don't know of how much good I'll be to you."

Deidara bites his lip.

"That's the fun of a relationship, you learn how to act in one. I'll help you Ita-kun…don't worry. Yea." Deidara nuzzles against the brunet and lets one of his hands lick his cheek. Itachi giggles quietly and then blushes from his own actions.

"I guess…we can try this…" '_What will Kisame say?'_

Deidara gives a small cheerful sound and hugs the boy tight. The blonde pulls him into a kiss, a sweet, loving kiss. Itachi melts into it and enjoys it fully; he feels cared for.

-

Itachi nervously opens the door to Kisame's and his bedroom, peering inside to see the male on the floor wrapping his bloody fists with gauze. He walks in quietly and closes the door.

"Master?"

No answer.

"Master?" He calls again. "Are…are you alright?" Itachi pads over to the older male, standing a half a foot away. "What happened to your- guh!" Kisame furiously grabs the young boy and throws him against the wall from his place on the floor. The young boy slides down the wall into a sitting position, blood streaking down the wall as he moves. Itachi groans quietly in pain.

"How dare you!?"

"W-what?" A pale hand reaches back to touch the wound and brings it back to find blood.

"How dare you betray me!? How can you go off with that…that freak!?"

Itachi stares up at him, speechless. Is he…jealous?

"Master…"

"I-I've been good to you!" Kisame clenches his fists and stands, pulling his pet up by his neck and slams him against the wall; Itachi's small hands grab at the much larger ones strangling him. "YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Kisame's fist slams into Itachi's left cheek, causing him to cry out in pain. He hits him again, pummeling him in his stomach this time, causing the boy to gasp for breath.

"M-Master, please. I-I can't breath!" His voice is raspy and strained as he attempts to speak.

"Keh, useless." Kisame throws Itachi against the door he'd just come through minutes ago. "Get out! I don't want to look at your face! Ungrateful brat!"

Itachi picks himself up, holding his bruised gut as he dashes from the room. He barrels down the hallway, around the corner and slams himself against Sasori's and Deidara's bedroom door.

"D-Dei-kun! Let me in Dei-kun!"

There is the sound of a lock being undone and then the wood flies near off it's hinges; the moon being the only source of light in the room.

"Ita-kun!? W-what's wrong? Yea" The sight of Itachi's bruising face frightens the blonde, causing him to drop to his knees in front of the boy. "W-what happened to your face? D-did Kisame-san do this to you? Yea…"

Itachi merely nods and falls into his boyfriend's chest weakly. Deidara's arms loop around him tightly, as if intending to protect him from the world.

"C-come on Ita-kun, you can sleep with me. Yea." Itachi nods into his chest and is lifted from the floor and brought into the other's room.

"I am trying to SLEEP here Deidara, shut the hell up. I don't want to hear a sound!"

"Sorry Sasori-no-Danna! But Kisame-san just hurt _my boyfriend_ so back off! Yea."

Sasori scoffs.

"Boyfriend, you're such a freak, Deidara. I wonder how long this one will last... Now keep it down!" The red head turns onto his stomach and covers his head with his pillow, promptly falling asleep.

Itachi looks down, feeling embarrassed; Deidara lifts his chin to place a soft kiss on his lips and Itachi smiles at him. Gently the blonde removes both of their cloaks and lifts the smaller boy into his arms, carrying him to his bed and climbs in.

"Just go to sleep Ita-kun, I'll watch over you." The brunette turns over and buries his head into the blondes chest. Deidara smiles lightly, wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "Sleep well, Ita-kun, yea…"

Short there after, Itachi's breathing evens out and Deidara slips his sapphire eyes closed to follow him into the dream world.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **YAY!

**NEXT POLL: **You decide how this will go.

-Will Kisame and Itachi get back together?

-Will Deidara and Itachi stay together?

-What will happen next between Kisame and Itachi?

-If Itachi and Deidara break up, why?

-If the above happens, how should Kisame and Itachi get back together?

-How long till Deidara gets into Itachi's pants?

-How should Deidara react when he discovers that his Ita-kun isn't a virgin?

-Most importantly, who does Itachi like more? Kisame or Deidara.

-When should more violent "unwanted" sex happen? (lol)

It really is up to you because I love both pairings!

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR RESPONSE!**


	7. Right and Wrong

**Control**

**A/N:** Um…people are telling me to stop repeating words and some are saying stop using different words that mean the same thing…so…I shall um…IGNORE that little bit and just do what I normally do. WRITE LIKE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! -smiles- anyway…

**Note:** ANYWAY! The story will END KisaxIta so forgive me DeixIta lovers. But since it has come to my attention that there are not many DeixIta fics, I will be specially writing one just for you all; PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT IT TO BE ABOUT.

_**This chapter was edited by Tally Mai.**_

**Chapter Seven: Right and Wrong**

**(-Four days later-)**

Itachi buries his face in Deidara's arm, as they continue their walk down the hall, on the way to the kitchen. He feels sick to his stomach, uneasy about what he felt he needed to tell his boyfriend.

"So, what do you want for lunch, Ita-kun? Yea."

"Whatever you're having."

"Ok! I hope you like homemade ramen. Yea"

Itachi smiles weakly at his boyfriend and sits at the kitchen counter, wringing his hands in his lap. He watches the blonde work his way around the kitchen, very interested in what is happening.

"Dei-kun, I need to talk to you…"

"Hm, what about yea?" The blonde doesn't even turn around, he continued to make their ramen.

"Um, well…I'm not um-"

Deidara turns around to look at him; A concerned look on his pretty face.

"Yea?"

"I'm not a virgin." Itachi look at the table top blushing darkly. The blonde stops all movements and glares at him all of a sudden.

"T-to who!?"

"M-ma- I mean Kisame-san…"

Deidara sharply jerks back to cooking, his eyes shadowed by his hair. He grits his teeth angrily.

"D-…did he rape you…or did you willingly fuck him?"

Itachi stares at the back of his boyfriend's head, shocked at the anger rolling off of him.

"I…well…it was…sort of both."

Itachi jumps into his battle pose on the other side of the kitchen. Deidara smashed everything he had been preparing to the floor. He shattered several bowls, and wasted the food he had just prepared. The blonde wheeled around, a furious look in his eyes.

"How could you!?" He spat.

Itachi remains silent and takes a step back The blonde takes three towards him, he continues this until they are in the hallway.

"I asked you a question!"

"I-I don't know how to answer you Deidara, it just happened!"

"I thought you loved me!"

"I-I do!" Itachi's heart pounds in his ears. Fear creeps into his chest. He realizes he is against the bathroom door. Deidara walked closer, somehow is in front of him, pushing him backwards into the bathroom.

"Show me!" The blonde kicks the door closed, and locks it without looking. He reaches out and rips off Itachi's cloak. He was stunned into submission, allowing Deidara to have control. His pants are torn down, along with his boxers. Deidara pushed him against the sink and then turns him around. The bomber pushes him forward, spreading his legs and slams straight into his unprepared entrance.

Itachi screams out in pain, clutching the sides of the sink he had been forced to hold onto. Deidara pauses, biting his lip as he holds his hips, waiting for the younger male to calm down; his anger deteriorating. Slowly he begins to slide in and out of his younger lover, moaning loudly from the friction and begins to pound harder. Deidara leans forward, kissing Itachi's back, in attempt to comfort him.

Itachi grits his teeth, he was no longer hurting but it defiantly did not feel good. Deidara releases his load inside him. Itachi presses his forehead against the cold porcelain sink and tries to dull the burning sensation by hitting his head against it a few times.

"Thank you, Itachi…yea…" Deidara slides out of his lover and turns him around to kiss him. Then he walks out of the bathroom, leaving the broken, blood and semen coated boy to cry on the floor.

"Y-your welcome…" Itachi sobs quietly to himself and curls up tightly, crying until the pain fades. He clambered out of the bathroom to get dressed, gathering his composer. He escapes the bathroom and hides away in his original room. The room he had not been in since his fight with Kisame.

**(-two hours later-)**

Itachi sighs in relief, walking out of his bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, drying his hair, with a calm face. He stops short when he sees Kisame sitting on the floor, preening his Samehada. The brunet stands frozen in place, staring at the back of the blue haired man; déjà vu rushes through him momentarily, and disappears all together.

"You were in there a while…"

Itachi looks to the floor, clutching his towel tightly.

"Yea…"

"I heard what Deidara-san did to you…Sasori-san is taking care of it right now, if I heard correctly."

"I'm sorry…Master…"

"You shouldn't apologize for that; he shouldn't have raped you. You should apologize for betraying me, if anything."

Itachi smiles and pads over to stand behind Kisame and kneels down, wrapping his arms around his neck and buries his face in between his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for betraying you Master. Can you forgive me?"

"Hm…" With a few quick movements, Kisame pins Itachi under him, hands on either side of his head, his knee pressing in between his legs. "I think I'll consider it, as long as I can tie you up again."

Itachi stares at him and bites his lip. His stomach feels as if there are little fluttering butterflies in it, the same feeling he at first had with Deidara, now intensified with his Master.

"Will you kiss me, Master?" Kisame smirks at him.

"Of course."

He leans down and covers Itachi's lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside to explore his warm mouth. Itachi responds splendidly, moaning and slipping his smaller hands into the older man's hair, tugging gently. Kisame smirks into the kiss, enjoying every single moment.

Their kissing soon turns more heated, they move to the bed. Kisame allows his partner to sit on his hips and kiss him, giving him more chances to touch the beautiful, young body above him. When the blue-skinned man moves to touch his previously abused rear, Itachi pulls away and grits his teeth in pain.

"I-I'm sorry Master…but it hurts too much, I can't do anything for you right now." Itachi turns his head away from Kisame with a look of shame. The man under him grabs his chin firmly and makes him look at him and then kisses him gently.

"Well, since that bastard hurt you, it's alright for now. We wont do that tonight, however…you know more than one way to please me, so you best do it. Do you understand me pet?"

Itachi blushes and nods, leaning down to kiss him once and moves down his jaw. He slips Kisame's shirt off, then proceeds to nip and kiss his skin as he moves down his neck and chest, paying a bit of attention to each of the older man's nipples. When his hands get to his pants, he is halted in his actions.

"Pet, put your hands behind your back, I want you to use your teeth to remove them."

Itachi nods and folds his arms behind his back, leaning back down to pull at the waistband of his master's pants, struggling slightly. After a minute or so, he works on his boxers, getting them down quicker than the pants. Itachi is met with the large, firm erection that belongs to his master, his eyes go up to meet Kisame's, he nods at him to continue.

Itachi begins to tease his Master's erection, pressing kisses on the underside, making sure to nip the skin and causes small sounds to escape his Master's throat. His tongue trails over the blood engorged appendage and decides to wrap his soft lips around the head, sucking lightly.

Kisame's hand finds its way into his hair and grips gently. Itachi knows this means he must go further, but decides to continue teasing, letting his pink tongue torment the slit of his Master's penis.

"Damn it, pet! Stop teasing me."

Itachi chuckles and suddenly sucks the entirety of the massive organ into his mouth and partially down his throat. Kisame tightens his grip on his hair and gently thrusts his hips upward. The younger male moans loudly around his penis and swallows around it, moving is mouth up and down over the organ.

Kisame moans lowly and cums into his waiting mouth, watching with a hazy, lustful look in his eyes as the boy swallows his cum. Itachi lets his penis slide from his lips with a quiet pop and licks his lips, cleaning off the bits of escaped semen.

"Did you enjoy that master?"

"Very much pet. Now come here."

Itachi crawls up and sits on his Master's stomach and is pulled down into another heated kiss. When they part, Kisame laid Itachi down on top of him, the brunet using his chest as a pillow. The blue-skinned man pulls the covers over their bodies.

"Go to sleep pet, we'll take care of everything else in the morning."

"Of course master…"

Itachi drifts asleep, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

**-TBC-**

**A/N:** You like?

Message from the lovely beta Tally Mai:  
Um... my own little corner ehh? Well first of I would like to say...  
MAHAHAHAHAA! I RULE THIS CORNER! FEAR MY BETA.. NESS! Okay second thing I  
would like to say is... Yosh! Me is teh new beta for Nightmareish Rain :) I am  
eating Wendy's as I type this, don't be jealous ;) ( Lol XD and yeah I was  
serious about the Wendy's part. Me is a very random person that likes to  
ramble on and on and on and on...)


	8. Im not a girl, but I still have feelings

**Control **

A/N: This chapter took 3 months to write. ENJOY!!!!!!!!

A/N 2: There are prolly a couple mistakes with Deidara's Un/Yea, s. I forgot which one I was using, sorry.

Chapter 8: Im not a girl, but I still have feelings like one

Itachi enters the dinning hall that doubles as a kitchen stopping, rubing his sore butt tenderly and cringed in pain from the gentle touch. His master, Kisame, had given him a sever spanking to make up for all the punishments he had earned. That was two days ago, and by the gods it still hurts him to sit down! At least his wrist was had finally healed; he was glad to be rid of that bothersome cast that hindered his abilities - and his handwriting.

"Something wrong Itachi-kun?"

The hairs on the back of Itachi's neck prickle, snapping him from his oblivious stupor and causeing him to look up at the frighteningly tall Kakuzu and freeze in place. Mentally he curses the fact that his Master - Kisame, had the ability to maintain his attention with out even being in the same room as him. Forgetting that, he forced himself to 'un-tense' and focus on the unspoken question of when the hell did he and Hidan get back?

"I…uh…good afternoon Kakuzu-san. Nothing is wrong, just a bit sore is all." He cringes inwardly at the glint in the older male's eyes.

"Why is it that you are sore?"

Itachi forces away that tiny little blush creeping onto his face and remains impassive, about to retort with a simple lie. He would have done this if it weren't for the small interruption.

"His Master, Kisame-san, gave him quite the spanking two nights ago. You should have heard him cry out for him to let up. It was quite amusing." Itachi's face flushes red, as he whips around to glare at the speaker; Sasori. Why is it that everyone seemed to have obtained the ability to sneak up on the ex-ANBU captain?

"S-SASORI-SAN!" Itachi couldn't believe he would reveal something so personal to their co-worker…well…actually he could. Sasori never liked him, or how he dated his partner. Even though he had given Deidara his own punishment for raping the Uchiha, he still despised him - not that the feeling wasn't mutual.

The puppet master chuckles and begins to stir in a spoonful of sugar into his usual morning cup of tea, his initial reason for coming to kitchen, embarrassing Itachi just happened to be a plus.

"Looks like my work here is done. Have a lovely afternoon everyone." The ageless puppet-master slips from the kitchen with his tea, leaving Itachi alone with the terrifying near eight foot tall waterfall nin. Kakuzu stares at the brunet, calculating and analyzing him.

Itachi stared back, waiting for either a snide comment or anything at all, so that he'd be able to answer him and make up an excuse to flee from the room. He really wished that the man would hurry up say something - or at least he could excuse himself and leave. It's quite un-nerving to stand in the same room with a man 4 times your size, 3 feet pretty much differentiating their height alone. The man's creepy green and red eyes weren't helping either. In fact, everything about the man made him nervous, especially when he had found that the miser had the tendency to kill off each of his partners. Luckily, Hidan happened to be immortal.

"So has that pole been removed from your ass?"

"…" Itachi's body screams at him to run away. Knowing the creepy man like he does…it became quite obvious to him that the man may actually try to kill him, not that he could, but he could sure as hell try. The Leader just might be a bit more than irked if he were to kill off someone as valuable as he is. Hm… but he still stands here. Waiting.

"Kakuzu-san!" Both the Water-nin and Leaf-nin look towards the opposite door way, an albino man wearing the standard Akatsuki uniform had rushed in bearing a huge smirk.

"Guess what I just found out! It's funny shit!" Itachi notices that Kakuzu's gaze is focused on the new person and takes this chance to disappear, just as the creepy man's partner begins to rattle off information on a new mission - something to do with some unlucky bastard having to dress as a girl. Itachi of course intended to get away quickly as possible and missed the rest of the curse ridden monologue.

-

Itachi walks outside of the hideout and allows his feet to lead him to the "training grounds" (more of a clearing in the forest with a couple beaten tree trunks than a training area…)

It had become a daily habit for the young brunet to find a shady tree to sit-rather stand for now-under a shady tree and simply observe his master. The position of the sun alerts him that it is just after twelve in the afternoon, the typical time for the shark-like man to come out and train. Judging by the bit of dirt and sweat on the other males forehead, he had been there a while; his movements are firm, powerful and each strike from his legs or hands are forceful. Where as his own movements were graceful, cat like and swift, not giving a need for power, yet the Uchiha has it.

A light blush graces Itachi's cheeks when he realizes that that was how Kisame was in bed. He'd always be firm with him, show his power with each thrust and he'd be forceful with anything he wished to try on him, (he just really seemed to enjoy tying him up). He has so much control over him, and even though it wasn't what he wanted at first…it became so much more. He let it happen.

God…what is he thinking? Could he possibly be falling for his Master? No. It's absurd. Ok, so maybe he liked the older man, that would maybe explain why he allowed these things to happen, but it could not possibly run deeper than that. Itachi gazes at the shirtless form of his Master and blushes a darker shade of red. His heart leaps when his object of affections finally notices his voyeur.

"Oi, Itachi-kun, stop staring and get over here."

The thirteen-year-old snaps from his thoughts and immediately is standing before Kisame, staring up at him. A gentle kiss to his forehead brings a tiny smile to his lips.

"You've been well behaved lately Itachi-kun, have you finally learned?"

Itachi blushes, a bit embarrassed and slightly angered, but he nods anyway.

"Yes Master, I've learned my place."

"Ah. Good pet, how is your rear feeling?" a shark like grin pulls at the blue-skinned man's lips as he leans down to squeezes the younger's behind. Itachi whimpers and looks down.

"It still hurts a bit to sit down."

"Really? Good, you'll appreciate me more."

The brunet buries his face in the other's chest, tired of the embarrassment.

"Yes Master."

Itachi smiles as strong arms wrap around him, but the happiness is short lived when someone sounds their disgust. Both of the missing nin look up to see a certain blonde haired teen, sporting a lovely hand-shaped bruise on his right cheek.

"What do you want?" Kisame growls, not exactly 'excited' to see Deidara even at a distance.

"Leader-sama is demanding Itachi-san's presence."

Itachi sighs and hesitates before he places a kiss the skin on Kisame's chest and then follows after the blonde. Kisame watches Itachi walk away, an uncomfortable expression on his face. After what he decided to call the 'incident' happened, he decided that he never wanted his pet and the clay bomber to be alone. He looks up to the sky as the white clouds drift by and lets out a sigh of aggravation. Kisame wipes his hand across his face and turns on his heel, heading over to another stump he proceeds to take out his anger on the innocent training tool.

(-Leader's office-)

"Deidara-san-" The appointed blonde bows swiftly. "-and Itachi-san," The brunet bows as well. "-this next mission is for the both of you."

"What is it Leader-sama?" Deidara asks politely. Itachi swallows as his stomach turns over nervously and his neck twitches along with his right eye as a vision of the blonde beating him into submission wafts through his mind.

"Kakuzu-san and Hidan-san were previously assigned to the mission to find a person named Amure Aboye. ((totally made up)) he is a traitor to our organization, he was a partial in one of our operations about two months ago. It will be your mission to dispose of him."

'And?' is the thought that runs through both of the teenagers' minds.

"He is currently a notorious womanizer and tends to pay for several prostitutes on a weekly - occasionally nightly - basis. So I believe you two have realized what your job will be."

The two boys remain silent and avert their gazes from their leader. Neither of them really were attracted to the mere idea of posing as a prostitute to perform an assassination. Itachi wisely chooses to keep quiet, believing he'd already been through worse; dressing as a woman wouldn't be as bad as being forced to beg for something he 'wanted'. Deidara however…

"Are you bloody joking!? How are we supposed to pose as fricken whores!? I think my voice would be enough of a give away if they couldn't figure out that I have a penis! Un."

The blonde silences himself when the Leader gives him an annoyed, and vicious look.

"I'm more than aware of that, Deidara-san, which is why I've picked you two for this mission. Both of you have natural feminine features and are small, slim and graceful. I don't expect you to be the most perfect pair of women on the planet, but ninja are supposed to be masters of disguise, if you don't remember."

-

Itachi resists from pulling away from the hands of Deidara. The bomber is currently applying black eyeliner and eye shadow to his eyes along with hints of maroon. His lips already coated with a bold, red lip stain. Currently the two boys are sitting in a hotel room, in the village that their target is residing in. It's a nice ritzy place; when they had entered, there were drunks and prostitutes loitering around the path they used to find the hotel that they chose.

Both teens are dressed in short yukatas. Itachi's dress is black, decorated with grays and reds in a beautiful design. Deidara's is a light blue, with green and white flowers on the boarder.

Deidara's make up is less dramatic, to go with his natural feminine beauty. Light gray eye liner and a less intense dusting of pink and white eye shadow. His lips coated with a light pink lip gloss. There is a layer of foundation covering his bruised cheek, nearly perfectly; his long blonde fringe covering it the rest of the way. Once more he radiates his own natural beauty.

Deidara finishes and backs away, then turns to the mirror to brush his long hair. The brunet shifts uncomfortably, not yet used to the tape on his package. When earlier handed a razor and a role of packaging tape and ace bandages, the sharingan wielder offered a confused look, the blonde was holding his own, similar items. The blonde glared at him and ordered him to strip, effectively scaring the younger boy.

"Just do it you moron! I'm not going to rape you. I'm teaching you how to tape yourself. Un."

Itachi shyly stripped and followed the rest of his instructions. From the shaving of his legs and gentile area to the wrapping of the bandages and tape technique. When they were both taped down, and appeared to have no penises, they dressed in their female clothing, Itachi had to have the Deidara teach him how to tie the sash. Itachi did not complain about having to dress as a woman, for he understood that a genjutsu would most likely be detected and the henge jutsu would only last for so long.

Now that they are both pretty much set with looking like traditional prostitutes, they were ready to go meet with their target in the next hour.

The silence was heavy and uncomfortable. Itachi watched his partner brush his long golden hair, a sense of longing burning in his stomach. Deidara did not respond to the obvious staring and continues to run the brush through his hair.

Itachi finally gathers his courage and moves to the blonde, taking the brush gently, and continues to brush his beautiful mane. Brilliant blue eyes shift downward, to avoid the obsidian orbs tempting to catch the blue in the vanity mirror. They both know that they need to talk, but now isn't the best time.

-

The two teens walk through the opened doorway of the expensive mansion and slip off their shoes. The man that had let them into their targets home smirkes down at the two beauties. He reaches out a hand and glides it through the blonde's hair, pulling 'her' close.

"What's your name girl?" he asks, more interested in Deidara, than Itachi. When the blonde remains silent, he frowns. Itachi feels his anger rise and intervenes, remembering his partner's deep voice. It would be a dead give away, whereas his own voice only need to be softened.

"Forgive me mister, but, Dei is a mute, she can not speak." Itachi curses himself mentally, his voice was wavering, this should not be happening.

The man studies the brunet and then glides his eyes over the blonde, looking for a possible reason for her muteness. Finally, he nods and runs the back of his hand across Dei's cheek. 'Dei' play's his part and smiles flirtatiously, twirling a finger in his hair as she shows off his pearly white teeth.

"And what is your name, my dear?"

"Naito." he answers politely, looking shyly up through his dark bangs.

"Ah, Day and Night theme. You pull it off very well. Lord Amure will be pleased. He is in the room at the end of this hall on the left. Just go in."

"Yes, of course sir." Naito lets out a small laugh, stopping short when his voice cracks a bit and tugs Dei away and they walk down the hall giggling.

The man watches after them, catching a small glimpse of their panties beneath their very short yukata skirts. Satisfied he disappears out the door to get some fresh air, and to avoid hearing the moans and groans of his superior. He cant help but feel a bit wary, the way the baby blue collar fit around Dei's neck struck him as odd.

-

The entrance and introductions were easy for Dei and Naito. As was the opening, well choreographed, exotic dance they put on for the Lord. He didn't seem to notice the accidental slip up when Itachi lost his rhythm and threw Deidara off beat as well, thankfully.

Now Dei is kneeling behind Amure, removing his kimono top slowly as she massages his neck and shoulders, nipping at his ear and pressing firmly against him. Naito is crawling up close to the Lord, nuzzling his chest, placing a couple shaky kisses on his bare skin while his hands ghost over his outer thighs.

"Are you shy, Naito-chan?" Itachi tenses as he is pulled up, closer into the mans lap.

"N-no sir." The Lord smirks and grasps his chin firmly.

"Really? You seem a bit nervous…relax love, I promise that you will enjoy yourself as much as I will." Deidara watches them, hesitating in his actions.

"Y-yes sir."

"Good girl." The Lord begins to lean down for a kiss, Itachi fights with himself to not pull away in fear.

Deidara quickly runs a hand through his long golden hair, Itachi recognizes this action.

"Neh, Lord Amure, do you wanna see a cute trick before we play more?" Itachi says quickly, his voice once more cracking. He doesn't know why he continues to falter, softening his voice shouldn't be so hard.

"Of course, Naito-chan. Show me what it is." Their target answers, pulling from the kiss.

Naito smiles shyly and makes eye contact with him.

"Your eyes are beautiful, I didn't know the red was real."

"Thank you sir, now, watch closely."

"Alright."

The comas in his eyes start to spin rapidly and Amure's eyes widen as he realizes the trap he's been lead into. He wishes to scream but is already trapped in the nightmare realm that the Uchiha controls.

A mere second later in the real world, Amure's head slumps forward. He now lies lifelessly in Itachi's arms.

Red fades back into obsidian, pale hands recede from the dead body. The tan hands that were resting the man's shoulders pull back and rest the body on the bed, so he is on his side his chest more so on the bed and an arm hanging off the side.

Itachi pulls a ribbon from the inner folds of his clothing and ties his hair back, smirking.

"Shall we go?" Deidara asks.

The smirk on the brunets face fades and he nods, through the window, they make there way back to the hotel barefoot.

-

Itachi sighs in relief as he slips into the hot water of the spring. Deidara follows him shortly after, dipping under the water to begin clearing the make up from his face.

The blonde resurfaces, and notices Itachi's staring, pointedly at the sew up mouth on his chest. Slowly, he sinks into the water more to cover the appendage, looking at the water surface as it ripples.

"We need to talk about this." The Uchiha comments, ignoring his voice crackle not wanting to think about why it was happening. He is no longer staring that the blonde.

"About the fact I've suffered from Bipolar Disorder and Schizophrenia with out medication since I was seven, or the fact I raped you?" Deidara replies, not looking at Itachi.

"Both would be good." Itachi answers cooly.

"Well, what do you want me to say? There is nothing to say." Deidara calls back softly, slipping deeper into the water.

"Why did you rape me?" The question is calm, yet piercing.

"Because you let that bastard have you first, when he doesn't even treat you right!" He exclaims, feeling upset.

"I don't think any of us treat each other right."

The silence grows thick once more.

"Why…why did you say that you loved me…if you love Kisame?"

"I…I don't know who I love." The brunet answers honestly, drawing his legs to his chest as he stares into the water.

Deidara stares at him, and shakes his head sighing.

"You are so young and naïve…it's shocking how you became a missing nin so young. Even though you've…done…THAT, with another man."

Itachi says nothing as he washes his face and rings out his hair. He stands and wraps his towel around his waist, waiting as the blonde does the same; they go to the changing room, dress and leave for their hotel. They needed to gather their things and get out before they discovered their location.

**A/N: **More shall be revealed in the next chapter…this discussion isn't over.

Here is the tiny corner claimed in the name of Tally Mai-chan, ph3ar meh!!!!!  
.... well... um... Time to concur new territory!!! (runs off into the distance  
with a flamethrower and her trusty whip, Henry) yeah... I've got nothin' left  
to say....


	9. Taking Back Control

**Control **

**A/N**: ok, so this chapter took me forever to do cause I was so stressed with college and shit…but then I wrote a Hidan one-shot and got inspirited as I took a TEN HOUR trip to Virginia and now I give you chapter nine of Control.

**A/N2**: We are approaching the end, but I think we can squeeze out…3-4 more chapters if you give me nice inspiring reviews with ideas!

**Dedication**: My lovely beta Tally Mai, who has stuck with me for nearly the whole story. GIVE HER SOME SUPPORT!!!

**Disclaimer**: I own…um…some hentai…this story (minus the charries) and…my laptop.

**Warning**: Lemon. You should be used to it by now.

**Chapter 9 Taking Back Control**

**(-1 week later-)**

"Itachi…"

Kisame calls from the doorway of his shared bedroom; his partner looks up from the far corner he is sitting in.

"You haven't said more than two words to me all week. "

Obsidian eyes look back to the scroll in the hands of the owner.

"I know I can be harsh on you, but I haven't needed to punish you since you've returned."

His words are met with silence.

"I mean, even when we're having sex you don't say anything…" Kisame looks away a moment and mumbles "…not that there has been much of it anyway…"

A smirk forms on the shark-nin's face when the sharingan wielder sports a fierce red blush all over his face. Quietly he closes the door, locks it and calmly walks over to the 'mute' boy and crouches in front of him.

"Come on now, what is wrong?"

Itachi shies away, further into the dark corner, if that is even possible.

"Itachi, look at me."

The younger boy looks up with dark eyes, attempting to shield embarrassment and fear. His fingers unconsciously clenching the scroll they hold, fraying and tearing the paper.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

Itachi looks down thinking and pulls a pen from his pocket, turns over the scroll and writes a message on the back, showing it to Kisame.

'Nothing is wrong master,'

Kisame stares at the paper and looks back to his pet, who is staring back innocently.

"…Ok…now really, why wont you speak to me?"

Kisame snatches the pen from Itachi's pale hand before it can touch the paper again.

"I order you to speak to me, and tell me what is wrong!"

Itachi swallows hard and shakes his head.

Letting out a low growl Kisame punches the wall beside Itachi's head, allowing himself to feel better even though it draws no reaction from the brunette.

"Speak damn it!"

"…"

"What was that?"

"I have a voice crack." Itachi says louder, while blushing again. Kisame leans back a bit, in surprise. His partner indeed did have a voice crack, this information made him chuckle.

"Don't laugh at me!"

Kisame continues to laugh, trying to muffle it with his hand.

His little pet, going through puberty was far too funny.

"Stop it!" Kisame just laughs harder at the blushing boy, the random high pitches were hilarious.

After a few minutes of Kisame laughing his ass off while Itachi would yell at him, they calmed down. Kisame apologized to him by placing a gentle but firm, kiss on his lips, turning his pet docile.

"Ok, it looks like you and I need to have a little talk."

Itachi looks to the floor, but nods anyway. His father never really talked to him about anything other than his requirements for being a ninja, and his mother simply showed him respect, instead of love. Not the best family, made it easier to kill them all…except Sasuke, he truly loved his baby brother.

"You really need to continue talking, or your voice wont change properly, ok?"

Itachi nods and listens to him speak, preparing for a long, and possibly embarrassing talk.

-

Itachi wanders through the halls of the Akatsuki hide out, a dazed look on his face. Well…in his eyes, Uchiha's do not look dazed. Uchiha's shouldn't even have to suffer the embarrassing curse of voice cracks. Alas, the world is cruel and the Uchiha indeed did have a voice crack…from hell.

Besides the fact his voice was now a source of annoyance…the Uchiha has other things to worry about, like his upcoming birthday, (how to keep that a secret) his training, any mission that Sir Leader spawned from his insane mind, his issues with Deidara, and of course, that really foreign feeling he gets around Kisame.

He pauses in the hallway, sighing heavily then his head snaps up, hearing footsteps behind him. The brunet turns his head and sees a feminine blonde haired boy, in their regulation uniform minus the cloak staring at him, with a serious face.

"Itachi-" he begin.

"What do you want Deidara?" Itachi cuts him off; voice cracking.

The Uchiha keeps his feet planted on the ground as the other boy approaches him. He stills himself, keeping eye contact as a firm hand grips his shoulder.

"Please, I want to talk to you, yea."

Itachi jerks his shoulder out from his grasp and steps back, his face emotionless, his voice still crackling.

"I don't want to talk to you."

Deidara's face becomes pained, his sapphire eyes beginning for forgiveness.

"Itachi, please! We need to talk."

"No. No we don't, we talked last week."

"But- we…" The bomber stops looking away.

"Just leave me alone Deidara-san. I want nothing to do with you." Itachi flinches at his own words, he knew he was hurting his co-worker.

"Itachi, I want to make things better between us. Yea….let me make things up to you."

Itachi looks down, then nods, he might as well hear him out.

-

Itachi looks around the room he is in, the blonde terrorists personal room, for his explosives production since he had to make them himself. Finally he settles himself, leaning against the far wall, staring at the blonde.

"Well?"

Deidara doesn't look up at him, keeping his eyes on his storage container of inactivated C4.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do, to make things better between us, yea. I'll do anything. I-I think I'm truly in love with you Itachi."

Itachi's eyes widen a bit as he stares at the other boy; he didn't say _that_, did he?

"All I can say is that I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for those horrid things I did, and I'm sorry it caused us all so much trouble, yea. But I'm not sorry for loving you, yea. So, let me make it up to you. I can make it up in any shape or form, I know that I can make you feel good, yea. Maybe…I can prove to you that I'm worthy of you, and you'll take me back, yea."

Itachi blushes. Yup, he really did say _that_…

He feels a bit off happiness in his chest, but he quickly realizes, what about Kisame? Didn't he feel something for him as well? He could tell that Kisame felt something for him, he had started treating him much more gently, almost lovingly. They seemed to be forming a relationship inside their Master and Pet escapade.

"Itachi-kun…"

Itachi is snapped from his thoughts when his name is called and a smooth, tanned hand lifts his chin to look into brilliant sapphire eyes. He is surprised, the blonde had caught him off guard. The gentle look on his face still a bit appalling. For the first six months of his missing nin status, the older boy was a complete asshole to him, then he was nice to him, then he rapped him…and now…he is nice again?

"Deidara -"

"Sh…"

Itachi doesn't move, continuing to stare into the older boys eyes as he comes closer, until their lips touch. He kisses back, pressing against the soft lips of the blonde terrorist, they felt so much more velvety than Kisame's, yet the experience wasn't the same. When a smooth tongue licks his bottom lip, he parts them slowly, letting in the warm appendage. Itachi continues him to kiss him, staring into his eyes, never looking away and hardly blinking. Their bodies inches apart, not touching, only Deidara's hand now cupping his cheek and their lips locked firmly.

Then slowly Deidara pulls away, questioning the other with his eyes.

Itachi stares back, thoughts ghosting through his eyes. Would it be good to do this? Maybe, this could help him figure out what he wanted, by being with someone closer to his own age. Should he? What about Kisame? He sighs deeply hating this decision. What did it matter? Kisame was eight years older than him for goodness sake. He is an S class missing nin for crying out loud, hell he could do whatever he wanted! He is Uchiha, Itachi, no one should get the best of him. Didn't he promise to himself he'd only play along till he had the strength to fight back?

"Itachi?"

The brunet refocuses on the blonde, wincing when his voice cracks still, but not as bad as before.

"I…suppose we could give it another try…"

Itachi feel a bit better as Deidara's eyes light up with excitement.

"But."

Deidara stops, in anticipation.

"You need to start taking medication for you bipolar disorder and schizophrenia. If you have another episode like the last one, I wont stop myself from killing you."

"Yes, yes, no problem, I-"

"And. Kisame must not find out about this unless I let him find out."

Deidara nods, keeping quiet as if waiting for further instruction.

"Is this all clear?"

"Yes, of course." Deidara smiles brightly.

"Good, now that we understand each other…"

Itachi grips the back of his once more boyfriends neck and pulls him in gently for a kiss. The bomber pushes him against the wall, their bodies flush against each others as they kiss, the act growing more passionate. Deidara pulls back momentarily, smiling widely.

"I promise I'll never hurt you again."

Itachi smirks, growing more bold and confidant he pushes him off and then pushes him into the wall, claiming that he is to be the dominant one.

"I really don't see you hurting me ever again anyway. If anything, you should worry about me." Itachi says seriously, but his eyes are very playful.

Deidara's eyes widen in surprise at Itachi's sudden change in attitude, but he smiles anyhow.

"Really? Yea, well, why don't you prove it?"

Itachi feels his ego increase, ecstatic that he is now the one controlling the situation.

"Hn."

Itachi smirks, lunging in to kiss his boyfriend lustfully.

He experiments, enjoying being the dominate one, pulling at Deidara's hair, testing how hard he could bite his neck before he would squirm in discomfort and even slipping his hand down to knead his crotch.

Deidara groans in pleasure, gripping Itachi's hair as he feasts on his neck. He had no idea that Itachi could be this aggressive, but boy does he like it. His knees started to feel weak, his body aching to be touched more, especial _there_…He had never bottomed before, but with the way Itachi is treating him, he is willing to be the uke.

"I-Itachi-kun, please…"

The sound of begging is sweet in Itachi's ears, causing his libido to go into hyper drive. He pulls back, placing light kisses on his neck.

"Please what?"

"My god, stop torturing me! Just take me already!"

Itachi chuckles, dragging his blonde to the floor and straddles him, grinding his crotch into the other's slowly. A quiet gasp slips from his own lips at the pleasant friction that he is creating himself, and for once he can enjoy it.

"Damn it…Itachi….yea…"

Smirking again, Itachi begins to undress Deidara, kissing and teasing his skin along the way. He traces the light lines of scars on his body, being mindful of the mouth on his chest.

Quickly the sharing an wielder has his blonde writhing on floor nude, as he grinds his hips into the others, undressing himself. Soon they are both undressed, Itachi kneeling between the bombers legs, stroking his thighs in fascination.

'_I didn't know it could be this…sensual…' _Itachi thinks, eyes gliding over Deidara's body with excitement. He realizes his raging hard on, and refuses to make eye contact with his boyfriend. His right hand grasps the blondes own hard on, his left probing at his virgin entrance and slips a single digit in, smirking at the sharp gasp Deidara lets out.

"Holy crap Itachi…yea…ah…"

Itachi's mind recalls what Kisame had done to him the first time he was taken, and stretches the other carefully, but quickly. He wasn't huge like Kisame, but he figured it would be painful either way, and the way Deidara squirms and moans from the touches become enough to encourage him to go faster.

Finally, Itachi determines his entrance to be stretched enough and places himself in proper position, slight pride swelling in his chest that he is doing what he wants.

"Please, screw me Itachi! Yea…please."

Deidara's tries to relax his body as Itachi begins pushing inside him, his hands attempting to get a hold of anything to steady himself. His eyes prickle with tears at the slight pain, causing him to squirm.

"Nghhh!!! Frick!"

The terrorist stops squirming in realization, his body relaxing completely, the pain no longer bothersome. Had this been a mere fraction of the pain Itachi felt when he did this to him…unwillingly? Suddenly Itachi begins thrusting into his rear, the blonde arches his back from the mix of pain and pleasure, forgetting his previous thoughts.

Itachi looks down at his partner, swallowing his own moans of ecstasy, turned on by the way Deidara's face contorted in pleasure with every thrust, along with the way his hair is splayed out around him, the way it curled around his face. Everything about this older boy excites him, he is beautiful, a sunny treasure.

Itachi lets out a groan, shoving himself deeper into the bombers rear, feeling his climax approach. Strong, but small, tanned hands reach up and grab his pony tail that had fallen over his shoulder and pull him down, brilliant blue eyes stare into his obsidian eyes as their lips lock in a lust filled kiss.

Deidara's legs wrap around his hips, pulling him closer, they begin to rock together faster. Being pressed so close to his seme, Deidara thrusts his head back and lets out a strangled cry of pleasure as his own raging hard on is grinded between their hips, Itachi now attacking his neck with his teeth and lips sends him over the edge, spilling his seed on their stomachs.

"Damn! Itachi!"

"Dei…dara…" Itachi moans against his neck; his blonde's entrance had squeezed around his length, giving him a new sense of true pleasure, forcing him to orgasm inside the bomber suddenly.

Feeling pleasantly exhausted, Itachi collapses on top of Deidara, still inside of him.

"God Itachi…I didn't know being the uke would be so…amazing…yea."

Itachi smirks to himself, placing a kiss on his chest and then sits up, sliding out of him and then straddles his hips. He stops smirking, looking down at the older boy.

"It was only _amazing_, because you were _willing_." With that Itachi stands, moving to gather his hastily discarded cloths. Deidara shoots up, his beautiful blonde hair lashing in front of him, his bangs covering his left eye. He hurls himself to his feet, yanking his pants from the floor, dressing himself incase he'd have to chase after the brunette.

"I-Itachi, I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way, yea."

Silently, Itachi retreats back to his quiet, semi-submissive self, pulling his fishnet shirt over his head. His thoughts of regaining control once more becoming a bit of a fantasy, but the pride still remaining.

"Don't worry about it…I'll see you later, I need to go train for a while." The Uchiha opens the door, proceeding to leave the room, but he stops and looks back in, reminding himself of his previous command. "Remember. Tell no one."

Deidara clutches his shirt, looking down, forcing his anger to settle. He wanted so badly to lash out at the other for commanding him like a dog, but remembers Itachi's promise to kill him for such things.

Besides he loves Itachi, doesn't he?

"Of course…I'll remember, yea."

"Good."

With that Itachi leaves.

**(-a few days later-) **

Itachi moved through his kata with practiced ease, going through every single one he knows, that adding up to be about 100. A sheen of sweat has built up on his brow, and his shirt had been soaked and discarded, this being the 8th time this morning that he'd gone through the entire list.

Kisame watches his pet from a distance, leaning against one of the many tall trees. His pet had been acting even stranger since he had, had their talk about the birds and the bees and all that jazz. Instead of not talking to him, the boy had begun to avoid him completely, never sleeping in their room, pretty much training all the time, leaving a room when he'd enter, things like that. But now, now he was acting even stranger today, never had he seen the Uchiha skip breakfast, and never had he seen him practice so hard. What could be bothering him? Was there even something wrong? Did he do something? - other than treat him like his pet.

Kisame was close but no dice. Itachi had been stressing about many things double time. Not to mention that today, is his fourteenth birthday, and his voice crack had finally gone away, leaving him with a smooth as silk voice, four octaves lower than his previous one. His voice is deep, but no where as deep as Deidara's voice, or Kisame's for that matter.

What Kisame doesn't realize though is that all the training he'd been doing is to be able to finally dominate his 'master' and gain back what was taken from him. His pride, his dignity and his freedom.

Itachi is well aware that he is being watched, making sure that everything he would do ten times better than usual just to show his strength. He would finally show Kisame that he is stronger, that he isn't some spoiled brat that made ANBU captain at age thirteen. He felt more confident than ever that he could force his Master to submit to him, hand control back over to him, once and for all. No more embarrassing situations for him, it's time Kisame experienced some humility.

After completing the final stance of the kata, Itachi inhales deeply and then exhales slowly, his eyes closed, sure that Kisame is watching him still. His body drenched with sweat, his bangs sticking to his forehead, he raises his arms in the air, hands clasped above him in a stretch. (Kisame swallows hard as his muscles ripple.) He slowly begins to bend back, feeling eyes on him as he does so. His hands reach the ground, about a foot away from his feet, showing off his insane flexibility. (Kisame stops breathing for a moment, a feeling in his stomach says this is a show just for him.) Now he slowly raises his left leg, to point at the sky, bringing the right one up to join the other in a full hand stand. He holds this pose for several minutes, the muscles in his abdomen contracting. Finally he completes his back hand spring, slowly lowering the left leg and then the right. Itachi inhales and exhales meditatively, staying bent over for a few seconds with his sweat soaked pants clinging to his ass, before gracefully curving back up in a single fluid motion.

Kisame stares at Itachi, he feels his penis twitch hard in his pants, his jaw a bit slack.

Then Itachi opens his eyes, rolling his shoulders lightly and looks over slowly to where Kisame is leaning against the tree and smirks.

Kisame's eyes widen, the little bastard had done that for him on purpose!

Fucking tease.

Itachi raises his hand up into a chi sign and vanishes. Kisame hardly notices it before he is slammed up against the tree he'd been leaning against, the bark digging into his shirt covered torso. He looks down in surprise at his short pet, though he'd grown a good three, maybe four inches since he joined.

"…?" White eyes bear into sharingan red.

He groans out loud as his rock hard penis is suddenly grasped firmly by his pet. This brings a smirk to the Uchiha' lips.

"Well, looks like you get off watching me do my routines. Eh, Master?"

Kisame bites his lip, trying not to moan as the hand begins to knead him, stroke him; he hadn't actually fucked his pet in nearly two weeks. The look in his pet's eyes turned him on for god knows whatever reason, the sheer excitement and lust was a bit strange, but he overpowering sense of domination that radiated off the boy was intoxicating, oddly enough. He wanted the boy to dominate him? What the hell? No! It took months for him to get the brat to submit, and he would not loose that.

"What are you doing pet?"

Another firm squeeze draws a quiet gasp from blue lips.

"Just, taking back what is rightfully mine, Master."

Kisame gasps when the hand is suddenly in his pants, grasping him nakedly.

"Hn."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm taking control here. And you're going to deal with it."

White eyes squint into a glare, but when the hand begins to jerk him rapidly he has to swallow his moans. After a moment he snaps out of it and yanks loose an arm to attempt to hit the brunette, and remind him of his place as the submissive brat. Surprisingly to him, his arm is easily stopped and he finds himself on his back with his arms securely locked under him. His pet sitting on his hips. He bites his lip when he rocks his hips into his.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I told you, Master, I'm taking back control, now stop trying to resist, I am stronger than you now, you caught me in a weakened state before."

Itachi continues to rock his hips, but faster.

A retort is at the tip of Kisame's tongue, but the rocking of his hips was amazing, he'd had blue balls for nearly two weeks, so he gives in, dealing with his pets insolence.

Suddenly Itachi stops, standing up off of him. Kisame stares up confused, sitting up, his penis rock hard and now painfully weeping to be given release.

"Why the hell did you stop!? The least you could do to reprimand yourself is finish the job!"

Itachi smirks widely, feeling victorious.

"No, as I said, I'm in control now, this is your punishment. Good bye."

Kisame attempts to lung at his partner but he is gone with a puff of smoke.

"FUCKING TEASE!"

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **And so the struggle for control starts once again…

**READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Progression

**Control**

**A/N: **WHOOO!!! We've made it to ten chapters!

**Note: **Remember, I am very, very, very aware that Itachi is OOC, but remember, this is how I perceived his "childhood" or teen years to have been like. Or wished them to be...

**Note 2: **Yea, I was writing this chapter different ways and then…I decided that there is no way I'll be able to finish this in two more chapters without the chapters being 40 pages long or leaving out important things and lacking suspense that I love to torment you all with. So sorry for the long wait but this story will now be…at least 15 - 20 chapters long. -smile-

**Note 3: **I am very friggen aware that this is a KisamexItachi fic. It's also a ItachixDeidara fic!!!! LOVE TRIANGLE PEOPLE!!! O.o….just…try to be patient with me, I have little bit of a plot to this smutty story! Aren't sex stories supposed to have plenty of sex and weird pairings? No?…well…this one does. It will end KisamexItachi…I think you will all be happy with this chapter otherwise.

**Chapter Ten: Progression **

(about….hm….4 months after the last chapter…((I gotta get through fricken 3 more years people))) Please read the notes at the end.

**(-4 months later-)**

Being in the same room as each other has officially become awkward…

Well for _Kisame _it has become awkward, irritating, degrading and annoying.

Meanwhile, for _Itachi_, life has become **extremely **entertaining.

While he still refers to Kisame as his master, he has flipped the positions and become the one in charge of the situations.

Itachi could not only out run the older man, but, now, he can also beat him in strength and ninjutsu; well for now anyway, both nin are training vigorously everyday, for several hours at a time.

His favorite past time has become the give-Kisame-a-taste-and-then-leave-him-with-blue-balls game. It has become very entertaining to hear Kisame scream in frustration after he teleports out of the room when he is just about to reach his peak. Only, he hasn't seen him in over three weeks.

Luckily, Itachi already has someone to relieve him when he is in need. And thanks to this amazingly 'giving' and 'fun' individual, Itachi has found himself to be in a consistently brighter mood.

That person being an adorable blonde named Deidara.

So this poor, innocent (cough), little, feminine, blonde boy, somehow wound up standing in between his lover and his lover's partner during a casual organization meeting.

Itachi shoots the older boy a glance when he somehow feels him trembling beside him, (from six feet away) wondering what could possibly be wrong with him. Blue eye(s) darting about the room frantically, focusing on one target for mere seconds. Tanned hands wrinkling the expensive material of the uniform cloak. (Konan, the handler of the dry cleaning will be upset.) His teeth causing indents on his lower lip. Itachi looks away focusing on the Leader as he discusses his next assignment with Kisame.

'_What on earth is wrong with him? Did he forget to take his medication this morning? No, wait I gave it to him myself when we had breakfast together…'_

From across the circle of the organization, Akasuna no Sasori glares harshly at Hoshigaki, Kisame, who is oblivious to everything except the trembling boy beside him. The puppet master has always known about the strange relationship between Deidara and Itachi, and of course the violent one between Itachi and Kisame.

He is certainly not oblivious and very observant; and he knows that Deidara is being hurt by Itachi's and Kisame's screwed up relationship. Since Deidara will not come to him with his problems he can not get involved unless a third party asks him to, and that is highly unlikely.

Now, the antagonist of this ordeal is digging his sharp nails into the heels of his hands, prickles of blood seeping out and threatening to fall to the floor. He is very aware that he should be listening to Sir Leader's detailed instructions of the next mission he is assigning, but decides to depend on his partner to gather them.

Instead of being responsible, he uptakes the small hobby of directing every ounce of killer intent he has in his very being at a specific small blonde terrorist standing - no, trembling beside him. His face contorted angrily as he glares viciously at him, thanking that he chose to wear his Akatsuki regulation hat on this day; especially after what he finally pieced together after three months of confusion and humiliation.

Now, Kisame is no genius; but this morning, he figured out that Deidara, had somehow convinced his pet, Itachi to get back together with him, after raping him.

'_What the fuck could Itachi be thinking!?' _

Kisame growls quietly, recieving a bit of joy when his target flinches.

'_How could he take back that worthless piece shit after he violated and tormented him? Is he toying with him or something? I ought to wring that little bastards neck and feed him some of his own damn explosives and light him up!'_

'_**My, my, seems as if someone is a bit jealous… You darn hypocrite you.'**_

'_Oh, shut up conscious, no one wants to hear what you have to say!'_

'_**My adoring fans do though…' **_the dark voice cackles in Kisame's mind.

'_Oh fuck off, I'm trying to make someone commit suicide here!'_

'_**By all means, continue, I'll simply observe…and entertain myself!'**_

Kisame groans mentally and resumes pouring the killing intent onto the frightened blonde boy. Meanwhile his conscious begins pestering him about his jealousy observation.

'_**So…Itachi-kun seems happy with him…'**_

-

Deidara sucks in air harshly. His body has become absolutely rigged with fear, he is shaking hard enough be considered a rattlesnake's rattler.

'_Oh dear god he knows!'_

His frantic blue eyes- er…eye constantly checking on the scary blue man to his right.

'_How did he find out though? Did Itachi-koi tell him? No…I doubt it! He would have told me if he did…then how!? Oh god this is bad!'_

Shaking more, he wrinkles his cloak horridly with his sweaty hands; only momentarily registering Itachi's worried glance before scrunching his eyes closed to prevent tears from falling.

'_I don't think my meds have kicked in yet! God I think I need to lay down! I-I cant breath!' _

Deidara really can't inhale enough oxygen to be classified as the appropriate amount, his skin paling from its previously beautiful, honey tan color.

Sadly, his meds have actually kicked in, they have been working since the end of breakfast. When Itachi took him to see his new psychiatrist four months ago, the doctor prescribed him two different medicines with normal side effects.

First of all, the one rule he must have forgotten, was that he must not undergo stressful encounters (Psychiatrist: …no meetings, or sporting events, no big speeches...) until one full hour AFTER the pills have been taken with a good meal. Other wise, side effects will ensue (Psychiatrist: …for example; sweating, labored breathing, nausea, vomiting, tremors and fainting…)

Well this BRIEF (would he hurry up!?) meeting is not meant to be stressful, nor are any of the other BRIEF meetings they frequently have. Somehow, this meeting, had gone from a casual information and mission distribution, to a nightmare.

Slowly he begins to hyperventilate, his vision clouding and the room seems to grow smaller. Itachi seems to be hundreds of miles away and when he glances at Kisame again, he is towering over him, glaring down at him and then he feels his stomach churn as his blood turns to ice in his veins.

Then suddenly Sir Leader dismisses them, they can do whatever the were doing previously.

For Deidara, his feet uproot themselves from the ground and he launches himself out of the room and down the hallway, bile rising in his throat. He just barely slams himself into the bathroom when his breakfast makes the round trip up and into the toilet he is hunched over.

After gagging a couple times he begin sobbing as quietly as possible, his forehead resting on the toilet seat, his body shaking lightly.

-

Our favorite brunet nearly snaps his neck to watch his beautiful boyfriend flee from the room, he looks as if he is about to throw up.

As he turns to chase after him, he stops, staring at the retreating back of his master, exiting through the opposite door. He looks to where he was once standing and spies droplets of blood and follows the little trail, finding it falling behind his retreating back from his hands. He senses anger rolling off of him.

'_What did he do to Deidara?'_

He winces as his heart throbs gently, telling him to go to Kisame and just profess his love to him. He wills that away and shakes his head.

'_Get it together Uchiha!'_

Itachi dashes after his little blonde.

-

Kisame pauses at the door, he felt Itachi's eyes on him. Smirking, he thinks that just maybe his pet wanted him, that maybe he saw Deidara in that state and found it to be weak. He turns around intending to ask for his pet to follow him, but finds him running out of the room.

'_Stupid idiot…what am I going to do?' _his thoughts echo in his head. A fairy sized version of him lands on his shoulder, twirling a kunai knife between its fingers.

'_**Well…you could always get rid of the problem.' **_Kisame's conscious answers slyly.

'_I don't think killing him would be wise.'_

'_**Since when do YOU think? Just kill the damn brat, then you can have the little weasel all to yourself.'**_

Kisame ponders that idea for a moment and smiles evilly to himself.

'_He just might be heart broken enough to just crawl back to me like the sexy little slave he is meant to be.'_

'_**Exactly, get the whips and chains ready for the slut. Killing the blonde will be a piece of cake.'**_

A sadistic plan forming in his mind, the blue-skinned man stalks away chuckling darkly.

-

Kakuzu exchanges a look with his partner Hidan.

"Just what the hell is going on between him and Uchiha?"

"How the fuck should I know? Lets go spar, I need to work on my speed."

"Damn right. You're so slow, you're going to get yourself killed one of these days."

"Fuck you Kakuzu. I'm immortal, remember?"

"Mhm…" Kakuzu rolls his eyes and begins to push Hidan from the room; the immortal grumbling angrily at his forcefulness.

-

Itachi carefully pushes the bathroom door open, his nose wrinkling at the smell of vomit. Upon hearing the sobs coming from his boyfriend, his heart clenches fiercely; he may not love the older boy, but he surely cares deeply for him, after all they've gone through and all the time they've spent together…

"Dei-koi?" he reaches over and flushes the toilet, rubbing circles across the sobbing boy's back while doing so.

"He's gonna kill me Ita-koi…" Deidara sniffles, and then hiccups. "He-he knows about us!" The terrorist looks up at his boyfriend, his eyes are puffy, tears staining his cheeks, and his is face red.

Itachi's own face contorts with sadness, he reaches out to wipe away Deidara's tears.

"No he wont, I wont let him. Now try and calm down."

Deidara nods, sitting back against the wall, sniffling still, a few more tears seeping out, but he chases them away with his wrinkled sleeve.

Itachi stands up and reaches into an above cupboard, standing on the tips of his toes to grab a wash cloth. He then turns on the cold faucet and soaks the cloth and wrings it out. Kneeling before Deidara again, he gently begins wiping his face, cooling him down. The blonde's eyes remain open, he parts his lip slightly, allowing the Uchiha to cleanse his mouth, removing the vile taste.

The Uchiha sets the cloth on the sink when he finishes and turns back to his boyfriend, staring into his sapphire eyes.

'_God it kills me to see him like this…'_

He runs his pale right hand though the other boys blonde locks so that he may see his whole face and clutches them gently, slowly moving closer to him.

Deidara's hand reaches up to touch Itachi's face, disbelief in his eyes; never is Itachi this gentle and caring with him.

"Who are you?"

Itachi's eyes widen, he stops moving.

"What?"

"Are you really my Itachi?"

Onyx eyes blink slowly in confusion.

"…yes…"

Tears well up in Deidara's eyes again, this time they are happy.

"That makes me feel good…you are never so gentle with my Ita-koi…It makes me feel as if I'm special to you, like you care about me."

Itachi swallows hard and struggles for words, his left hand coming up to hold the other side his blonde's face.

"You are… You are special to me Dei. I care for you. Very, very much…"

Deidara laughs lightly, pulling his brunet closer to him.

"Did I tell you that you're voice crack is gone? You're voice is so sexy when you tell me that I'm special."

Itachi smirks, closing his eyes and chuckling under his breath. He didn't even realize that embarrassing effect of puberty had finally disappeared.

'_It's amazing how quickly I calmed him down, just by being so nice to him.'_

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

A tan hand tugs gently on Itachi's long brunet hair; a shy smile forms on the owner's face, blue eyes closing in preparation, then sparkle as they bore into the onyx ones before him.

"Ita-koi…"

"Yes Dei-koi?"

Deidara's heart swells at the nickname, could Itachi be falling in love with him after all this time?

"Will you kiss me?"

Itachi smiles gently and leans in closer, and presses a kiss to Deidara's forehead.

"Not there!" Deidara pouts.

"Where then?" Itachi teases.

"Lower!" he demands.

Itachi presses a kiss to his cheek.

"There?"

"Noooo…try again!" The terrorist giggles, his boyfriend is being so playful, he must take advantage of this rarity.

Itachi laughs and presses a sweet kiss to Deidara's lips, tan arms wrap around his neck as their kiss is deepened. The younger boy presses a hand against the wall behind the older boys head to steady himself, as he straddles his extended left leg, pressing as close as possible to the other male. He cocks his head to the left as he teases the boys lips with his tongue.

Deidara parts his lips gently for his boyfriend, moaning quietly as his mouth is caressed and massaged by that oh so talented tongue. He slips his fingers into his hair, pulling the hair band out and tangles his fingers in the silky strands, tugging gently on them.

Itachi finally pulls away, pressing a final chaste kiss on his lips and stays a couple inches from his face. He chuckles good heartedly.

"How was that?"

"Amazing."

"Good." Itachi strokes his boyfriends face lovingly and begins to stand up, bring the other boy with him. "I think you need to take a nap, then we can go into the village and I'll buy you dinner."

Deidara giggles, releasing his hands from the silky hair; he doesn't even realize he has to look _down_ at his _dominant_ boyfriend.

"Feeling a bit romantic Itachi?"

Itachi blushes and looks away.

"Sort of, if that's how you want to look at it."

Deidara jumps onto his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

"Oh you're just so cute when you blush!!!"

'_Yup…he's back to his hyper self…' _Itachi thinks with a huge sigh. He takes Deidara's hand and begins to pull him out of the bathroom, heading to Deidara's room. Sasori had vacated the room many weeks ago, sick of their noisiness; and since he didn't _really _sleep (not that they knew that) he could just stay out the room at night and all day really.

"Yea, yea…come on, you're taking a nap."

Deidara laughs and follows along.

"Only if you lay down with me!"

One look at Deidara's hopeful blue eyes and he is sold.

"Fine."

The blonde is pleased.

-

Kisame watches the two disappear into Deidara's bedroom with disgust.

"Gag me with a kunai…" He shudders and storms away, heading out to the training grounds.

-

The room is locked and the room is dark, except for the little light coming from the window. Deidara has striped to his boxers and is now sitting on the bed brushing his loose hair. Itachi is closing the curtains, also striped to his boxers; he climbs onto the queen size bed, slipping behind his beautiful blonde.

Carefully pulling the brush from tan fingers, he places it on the night stand and kisses the back of his shoulder.

"You're taking a nap, you don't need to look like a model right now." _'Even though you already do...'_

Deidara blushes and sets his hands in his lap.

"But you're here, un."

"And I already think you're beautiful." Itachi answer quietly, pressing another kiss to the back of his neck. A light blush dusting his cheeks; he just feels so close to his lover at the moment, so much passion welling in his being.

"I-Itachi…" The tanned male shudders delightfully as cool hands ghost over his arms.

"Sh…"

Deidara allows himself to be pulled back gently, and laid down in the center of the bed.

"Close you're eyes Dei."

The terrorist obeys his command, inhaling slowly as hands suddenly begin touching him on every inch of skin of his body.

'_I don't think I'm taking nap yet…'_

"Oh…" he moans quietly as he heats up, his hands clutching the sheets on the bed firmly; Itachi begins to use his mouth along with his hands to please him.

"When did you get so good at this Ita-koi? Oh goodness…" His body felt as if it were on fire, so much pleasure…

"So much practice with you helps…" Itachi smirks, nipping at the dip in his hip and trails his tongue at the brim of Dei's boxers.

"God…don't stop!"

Itachi chuckles as begins to work away the boxers from his lover and runs his tongue over the tan skin packing in tight, lean muscle.

"You're so sensitive Dei."

Soon he has the blonde laying naked before him, writhing with pleasure. He slips out of his own boxers as a precaution.

Massaging his thighs he spreads his blonde's legs open, blowing cool air onto the pulsing erection in front of him.

Tan hands fist the sheets harder as his back arches, whimpers coming from his throat.

Itachi's warm tongue slips from between his lips and trails from the base of the erection to the tip where he teases the slit generously, earning plenty of moans from his lover.

He continues to trace his tongue over every inch of the rock hard erection in front of him; Deidara is nearly in tears from the torture, being greedy and begging for more than he is getting.

Slow, torturously slow he sucks him into his warm mouth, taking a bit at a time till the penis is shoved down his throat. Itachi swallows around him, constricting his throat and mouth muscles to massage the blonde's penis and he moans to add vibrations to the pleasure. He feels his boyfriend approaching his peak when he slowly pulls away, earning a cry of despair.

"No! No! No! Don't stop! Please! It's too good!"

"Sh…I want to try something new…"

Deidara feels excitement burn in his lower regions; something new? What could he mean!?

Then he feels that talented warm tongue lick its way up the back of his thigh and two strong hands part his cheeks. A blush forms on his face.

Itachi tentatively uses his tongue to circle the pert anus of his boyfriend, finding that he didn't actually taste anything and becomes bolder, applying more pressure as he explores the outer shell of that amazing taut ass. He spreads his uke's legs further, allowing him to release one hand to stroke his boyfriend's hard erection gently. His tongue presses further into his anus lapping at his insides as he prepares to enter him; his other hand comes up to help stretch him further.

Meanwhile, Deidara is trying to not have a seizure from the intense pleasure. Sharp intakes of breath, moans escaping, a thin sheen of sweat is covering his body, and his own powerful hands nearly ripping holes in his sheets.

The seme enjoys this new act he has been performing, finding it to be new and dare he say it a bit exciting for him to have another form of control over his boyfriend's pleasure, even if he truly wants to please him.

"I-Ita-koi! Please take me already!"

Itachi smirks, continuing on for another minute before he pulls back and looks down at the writhing, beautiful mess of pleasure that belongs to him.

"God you just turn me on…"

His pale hands grip his petite hips and he presses forward and enters his boyfriend with a smooth single stroke. Itachi groans loudly from the tightness around him and pauses to lean down and sensually kiss his uke. Tan arms once more wrap around his neck and strong tan legs lock themselves around his hips; he begins to rock into him slowly.

They become a mess of moans and groans, crying out from the pleasure; sweat pouring from their bodies. They aren't fucking like they normally do, they are for the first time, making love.

Itachi forms hickies all over Deidara's neck and shoulders, always returning to give another passionate and sensual kiss when those hands would pull on his own loose hair, demanding one.

Deidara clutches firmly onto his love as his sweet spot is continuously struck, his peek being approached rapidly. He cries out Itachi's name repeatedly as he is pounded into harder and harder with each thrust and then suddenly he explodes spraying his essence over their chests and stomachs. Itachi whispers his name as he pulsates inside him, somehow not collapsing on top of him like usual. Instead he cups his cheek as he slides out of him and kisses him sweetly.

"You're perfect Dei…you know that?"

Deidara's eyes fill with tears, he clings onto him and kisses him firmly. He didn't say those three special words…but he's getting closer to it!

"I think you're perfect as well, un…"

Itachi smiles shyly and lays beside him, holding him close.

"Go to sleep Dei-kun…"

"Mh…as you wish, un…" The feminine blonde curls up in the brunets arms and drifts to sleep, his seme following him slowly.

-

Sasori sips his tea slowly, savoring the very taste of it; Jasmine, such a rare expensive tea…what a treat.

After a while a noise alerts him and he glances over to the first doorway to find Kisame stalking inside; he begins to rummage through the refrigerator.

At first Sasori ignores him, setting his steaming cup of tea down to study the two small orange pill bottles he found in the cupboard earlier. They both were labeled to be given to an Iwa, Deidara. The first bottle, one with breakfast, one with lunch and one with dinner. The second to be taken once in the morning. For Bipolar Disorder and Schizophrenia.

'_I suppose Itachi truly does care for my blonde… he looks out for him quite well. But his fucked up relationship with Hoshigaki is going to hurt my Deidara… I cannot allow that to happen... If I can help it at least...'_

Sasori sets the pills down and sips his tea again.

"So, why were you trying to kill my partner with your chakra at this mornings meeting Hoshigaki-san?"

Kisame tenses and pulls out of the refrigerator with a bottle of water, which he chugs half of before speaking.

"Well that little bastard stole my pet from me."

Sasori snorts, sipping his tea calmly.

"What!?"

"Deidara-chan may have asked Uchiha-san to give him a lets see…a third chance? But Uchiha-san is the one who accepted and is truly working to make their relationship work."

The puppet master sets his tea down and focuses his attention on the other person in the room.

"Bullshit. You cant really believe that Itachi has feelings for him, do you? They're both just using each other for a good fuck."

Kisame is angry, Sasori senses that and rolls his eyes.

"If you weren't so blinded by jealousy, you'd understand that they really care for each other. This is the only reason why I allowed their relationship to ensue in the first place. I care deeply for Deidara, he is dear to me and I love him. He is too young for me though and I am not even human; I only wish for his happiness. If you cared for Itachi at all you'd leave him be!"

Kisame scowls in disgust, he is appalled at his audacity.

"I am not in love with him, I just want my pet back! And since when do you feel for that annoying brat? You treat him like shit!"

Sasori releases his tea cup before he can break it and spill his precious tea.

"I only discipline him when he is being a retarded teenager or when his medical issues get out of hand. Other wise I try to guide him to being a respectable person - even if he is a an S class criminal. Deidara is important to this organization and very much so to me."

Kisame chugs the last of his water and throws the bottle across the room.

"You're such a damn annoyance Sasori!"

"Don't speak to me so informally, I'm not your friend."

"Fuck off!"

Kisame storms out of the kitchen.

"You're just angry because I'm right!"

"FUCK YOU!!!!"

Sasori smiles to himself and finishes his tea, rewarding himself with a second cup. It is such a nice day.

-

"You know, you're obsessed with you're hair."

Deidara smirks running the brush through his hair again, the snags long gone, but his hair is still damp from the shower they took together. (and what a shower it was…)

"You're just jealous of my gorgeous blonde locks, un."

"Well, you haven't said 'un' in a while." Itachi teases.

"Is that bad, un?"

"No, I kind of missed it."

"You're such a dork Uchiha, un."

Itachi smiles and wraps his arms around his boyfriend, feeling extremely giddy as he cuddles him. It is early in the afternoon now, and the two boys had begun getting ready to go out to dinner like Itachi promised. Both decide to leave their ninja headbands and uniform cloaks, but keep the rest of the uniform, so that they may wander freely.

"I like this change in attitude, un. It's so…cheery and enjoyable. You're so playful, un."

Itachi just smiles and reaches to hold both of Deidara's hands, laughing as the mouths nip his fingers lovingly.

"Leave your hair down for me, I like the way the wind blows it when we walk."

Deidara laughs.

"Let's get going Uchiha, un."

Itachi smiles, taking his hand as they leave Deidara's room.

-

The walk through the forest had taken nearly two hours, and it is still not an appropriate time for dinner. What are two romantic ninja to do?

Itachi is pleasant and happy today.

Deidara is himself and extremely overjoyed.

Itachi finds himself being dragged around the little village, just because Deidara wants to see everything.

"What are you doing Dei-kun?"

"Sight seeing! Normally we just pick up groceries but we can finally just explore."

That bright, beautiful smile accents his face just right, causing the viewer to blush gently.

"True…is there anything you want to do before we eat?"

"Mh…not really, but maybe we should find somewhere to eat in between our explorations. I don't want just a plain old meal Ita-koi!"

Itachi rolls his eyes with a smile, and is embarrassed to say that he squeaks as he is jerked away once more.

-

For the next twenty minutes, Deidara spends his time looking up and down the different streets of the nameless village, eventually stopping in front of a jewelry stand full of shiny pieces.

"Oooo look Itachi, un!" He points to a very expensive looking, sapphire ring, it is set in a titanium band with little diamond chips around it.

Itachi sighs and shakes his head. He always wants the pretty stuff.

"Maybe for your birthday." Itachi teases, not really understanding Deidara's attachment to shiny, beautiful things.

Deidara tears his eyes from the jewel to look at him in surprise.

"Really?" He asks excitedly, sapphire eyes drawing in onyx ones. "That's perfect because my birthday is coming up, un!"

Itachi swallows hard. Are you supposed to have this much fear of pleasing your significant other when you're fourteen?

"W-well yea, when is it?"

"September twenty-third, un."

Itachi smiles lightly.

"I'll think about it."

Deidara squeals quietly and pounces on Itachi, giving him a lustful kiss.

"I love you Ita-koi! Un."

"Y-yea…"

Deidara lets go and prances away to the next stand. Itachi watches his girlish figure sway, his long hair breezing behind him; he feels himself stir in his lower regions. Clad in his form fitted ninja capries, skin tight black tank and the three quarter sleeved fishnet; Deidara is looking hot.

'_Oh dear god I'm a fucking pervert!'_

"That's a beautiful young girlfriend you have their son, and she has good taste in fine jewelry." The brunet's neck nearly snaps as he turns to look at the elderly shop keeper as he comes from behind the curtain, staring after Deidara.

"Yea, he- she is amazing." Itachi shakes his head, clearing the fog away. It doesn't even occur to him that anyone should figure out that Dei is a male, considering his sexy deep voice. "How much for the ring?" He asks, pointing to the desired object.

The shop keeper pulls the ring out and slips it onto his bony, wrinkled forefinger. He has obviously clean hands (thank goodness).

"This beauty here? 362,118 yen son." (3,800$ U.S.A money)

Itachi swallows hard, hearing that price made him sick.

'_Is he worth it? Even if I'm not in love with him?' _His thoughts turn to Kisame for a second.

"Well, how about it sir?" The man is kind, but Itachi knows he is really trying to sell the ring to him, even if he couldn't figure out Dei was his significant other.

'_He has been good to me…he has done everything I ask for him and…hm…I care for him, he deserves to be treated like he's special. He is special.'_

Once more he thinks of Kisame, his feelings for him, how deeply they run…then how he treats him.

'_He never treats me like I'm special! …'_

"Sir?"

Itachi's eyes shine with passion, making the shop keepers eyes widen a bit.

"Might I do this in proportional payments? I don't have that much on me at the moment."

The shop keeper smiles widely.

"I'll tell you what son, give me 1000 yen now, and you can come pick it up when ever you like, with in the next week. But if you don't pick it up in exactly seven days, I wont refund you."

Itachi nods in agreement, pulling his wallet from his pocket.

"Alright, sounds reasonable, but," his face becomes serious, as his eyes bleed red with the sharingan. "If you sell it before that time or cheat me out of my money… I'll make you wish you were never born."

The shop keeper steps away in fright.

"Y-yes, of course sir…"

Itachi smiles politely now, checking to see if Deidara is not watching and slips the man his money; and then disappears.

He begins to look for his bright blonde, not easily spotting him. How can he just get lost so easily?

"Deidara! Where are you?"

He finds him finally. Surrounded by a small group of men in their late twenties.

"Come on blondie don't you want to come get a drink with us?"

"Yea pretty little things like you shouldn't just be alone."

"Aw, she's shy, how cute."

Deidara rolls his eyes, completely used to this, but sick of the girl jokes.

"What are you doing here alone anyway sweetie?"

One of the men gets up close behind him and pulls Dei closer to him, a firm grip on his left butt cheek. Dei squeaks in surprise, ready to turn and smack him, but his boyfriend Itachi beats him to the punch - literally.

The man is laying on the ground, nursing a clearly broken nose.

Itachi whirls around and glares at the four other men.

"Stay away from my boyfriend you perverts! He's too young for you pedophiles."

One of the bulkier men swallows hard.

"B-boy?"

Itachi smirks, taking Deidara's hand.

"That's right, and he's mine, so back off!" The men take his advice and run off.

Deidara clings to Itachi happily.

"You're so sweet! Lets go get our dinner now, I saw a karaoke café a couple streets ago, un."

The already pale boy, pales more as he is pulled away.

"Karaoke…café?"

-

"You said the blonde was a girl you bastard! What the hell?"

The man from before yells at the blue-skinned man in a black cloak with red clouds on it, leaning against the alley wall. He looks very unhappy.

"Well I knew you wouldn't try to freakin' snag him if you knew she was a he. That's why I was going to pay you nicely, I didn't expect you to actually sleep with him, I just said you **_could_** have your way with her if you wanted before you killed him."

"I'm a man! I don't get much in bed with my non-existent girlfriend, nor do my partners."

Kisame grumbles, getting irritated.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to kill him myself now, since you were no help." _'I was trying to make myself look innocent, but I suppose it cant be helped.'_

"Well I think I deserve some compensation! I'm a hard working ninja."

Kisame snorts, was this pitiful, so called ninja trying to bore him with his life story?

"I don't think so, you're useless, you should get a real job."

"Fuck that! I want my money, do you know who you are dealing with?"

Kisame grips the kunai in his hand firmly and smiles evilly at the man.

"Yes, but do _you_?"

"Are you threatening - guh!" The ninja clutches his throat, that is gushing blood, desperate for air as he falls to the ground. He is dead already, in a pool of his own blood.

Kisame scoffs and kicks the body.

"What a waste of air."

In a puff of smoke he is gone.

**-TBC-**

**A/N: **YAY!!!! 19 pages. Like it? Love it? HATE IT? Better not, I never right chapters this long anymore. Anyway, opinions?

We end with Kisame's first attempt on Deidara's life…even if it failed before it started. I was going to write more, involving the second attempt…but nah.

**Warning, Itachi is OOC because he is experiencing teenage romance, being a real teenager, until his duty as a ninja calls him away...**

So Itachi is having his doubts about his relationship with Deidara….but he is very aware of his infatuation with Kisame - his so called master that he can now overpower. He knows he is in love with him, but the anger of how he was constantly treated, without any real reason causes him to ignore those emotions.

If Kisame could only see that he loves him, and would see that he could be the kind of person he wants, if only he could treat him like a human being. 

If only it were that easy.

If only he could fall in love with Deidara, and squash the guilt he feels of lying to him. 

If only…he could not have these feelings and go back to being dead inside, where he bled black and that was that was to it.


End file.
